Riliane and Allen's Night's at Springtrap's
by li43101
Summary: Riliane/Rin and Allen/Len get roped into working at an amusement park attraction when the guy they're replacing never showed up. Of course, they quickly realize that things aren't going to be easy, thanks to the very ominous aura from that greenish yellow bunny, and those hallucinations aren't helping one bit. Rated-T for mild language, mild violence, and Springtrap.
1. The First Night

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the third (and possibly final) installment of my FNAF and Vocaloid Crossover. I think I should give this series an official name. Anyways, I was going to simply call this a trilogy. Was being the key word, because not long after I made that pact with myself, I saw the image of Nightmare Freddy. I got a file on my reactions to the Nightmare animatronics if anyone is interested. But I'm thinking that his will still be a trilogy. Much like the Freddy F*ckboy games, I am thinking about having that as part of the** **Animatronics and Vocaloid Shouldn't Go Together** **story. I haven't entirely decided yet, but I do know what Vocaloid will be going through that nightmare within a nightmare of an experience.**

 **Anyways, we are now out of storytelling mode, and we are with Riliane and Allen at Fazbear's Fright, the horror attraction from Hell. No one, and I mean NO ONE, is friendly, except for Riliane and Allen themselves… for the most part. Anyways, now that that's out of the way, let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2, and 3 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

 _March 15_ _th_ _, 2015_

 _11:50 P.M._

Allen drove the road roller up to the parking lot of the attraction. Honestly, considering that the name has Fazbear in it, and that's Freddy's last name, something is going to happen. But, when their old friend (whom they call Phone Dude by the way he speaks) called them asking if they wanted a job there, Riliane was all too willing to take the job as part of her 'not being a total b*tch' quota that she apparently gave herself after she was a princess in her previously life. Naturally, he got dragged along as well.

They would've spent the rest of their day back at the mansion, but Gallerian texted them, saying that the Toy animatronics are there, how they got there, and that there was currently a war going on in the mansion over which group of animatronics was better. At this, Allen and Riliane both agreed not to go back to the mansion anytime soon. So they simply rented a hotel room.

And now Allen's here, in the middle of the night, outside of a horror attraction based off of what happened at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, with his sister Riliane.

He can already tell that this was going to be a literal Hell.

They got there early so they could check the place out. To say that the place was creepy would be an understatement. And that was just by going on what's on the outside. The inside was much creepier. Weird lighting, artifacts from the previous pizzeria, old gaming machines that barely functioned, and they even got a hold of the original costumes that Freddy and the gang wore as animatronics. Kayo never did say what happened to their costume and endoskeleton. She only said that their A.I. was extracted from the endoskeleton. Nothing about the costumes or endoskeletons. At least they know what happened to those things.

Anyways, soon after they had that revelation, they made it to the office.

"Oh hey, look at that box!" Riliane exclaimed. Close to the doorway was a box with the costumes of the toy animatronics. Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Mangle, and BB's plastic shells were there. Even though the toys themselves just got to the mansion earlier that day. Kayo must have thrown the shells out and Phone Dude must have been 'lucky' enough to have found them. There was also a red guitar, and a paper plate thing that resembled BB a bit.

"Kind of creepy, you got to admit," Allen pointed out.

"I know," She said before checking the desk and, upon seeing the little figurines of Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie, exclaimed happily, "Aw! I want these! They're so cute!"

Allen couldn't help but roll his eyes and say, "You just want something to tease Freddy and Bonnie about."

Allen didn't know why, but Riliane loved to tease Freddy and Bonnie. Freddy and she has a little teasing thing that's just for fun, no mean intentions behind it. It's like her and Allen sometimes when they tease each other. The same can't be same for Bonnie. They do it for competition to see who snaps in anger first.

While Riliane adored the little figurines, Allen looked around. Attached to the wall on the right of the twin chairs was a monitor, along with one to the left of said chairs. When Allen looked at it, he saw that it was a camera. He looked over at the monitor on the left side of the other chair and saw another monitor. He went to that one, and saw that it was a maintenance panel. It was able to reboot audio devices, the camera system, the ventilation, or all three.

' _Why would we be needing that…? Actually, considering how broken down this place looks already, I wouldn't be surprised if we got any kind of error.'_ Allen thought. He shook his head and looked at the camera monitor. He quickly learned that he could click to different cameras by clicking on the blue buttons. He saw a thing called and Audio Device and pressed it. Both he and his sister jumped when a familiar, child-like laughter emitted throughout the place.

"… You know, considering we played the second game with Freddy and Foxy, I'm f*cking positive that was BB's laugh," Riliane said. Allen felt reluctant to agree. The male blonde went back to checking the camera monitor. He pressed the button called map toggle and found himself looking at a vent. He pressed a little green line and saw that the vent sealed.

"Hm… interesting… Hey sis, there are two monitors. One for maintenance, and another for the cameras. Which one do you want to look after?" He asked, looking over at his sister (who had just stopped admiring the little figurines).

"I'll take the maintenance monitor. I honestly don't want to look at those creepy hallways more than I want to," She answered, shivering slightly. Allen didn't blame her. Just looking at the place gave him the chills. Now they was going to have to look at them for six straight hours. He really wasn't looking forward to this. But, all thoughts like that were put to the side as they both sat down in their respective seats, ready for their shift to begin.

* * *

 **12 A.M.**

Allen and Riliane weren't surprised when the phone next to the old, metal fan rang. Phone Dude did tell them that he was going to talk to them. Of course, he also said that he was just going to let them listen to the message he had recorded for the guy who was supposed to take their job before he mysteriously disappeared. No one had seen that guy for weeks. Phone Dude just isn't the brightest and has yet to realize that.

" _Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time."_

"I wonder who that guy was who was supposed to be doing this job instead of us…" Riliane wondered out loud. Allen shrugged. It probably didn't matter much.

" _We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now."_

"Sounds like fun…" Allen muttered sarcastically as he looked through the cameras. Riliane raised an eyebrow at this.

"Since when were you on the Sarcasm Express?" She asked.

"Since last week," Allen answered swiftly. Riliane went 'oh' and nodded in understanding.

" _So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire!"_

"He shouldn't have said that. Now I'm worried about fires breaking out," Riliane pointed out. Allen felt inclined to agree once again.

" _Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit."_

* * *

 **1 A.M.**

" _Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard!"_

"Dun dun dun!" Riliane exclaimed jokingly. Allen rolled his eyes playfully and they both laughed.

" _So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show."_

"Lovely. We get to be more of an attraction than we already are," Allen said sarcastically. Riliane chuckled.

"Good one."

" _It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head!"_

"Only he can get excited about finding a Foxy head and a couple drawings," Allen stated.

"Agreed," Riliane said, nodding in agreement with her brother.

" _Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers."_

* * *

 **2 A.M.**

" _Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"..."_

"I would complain, but a lot of Vocaloid songs are probably worse than dressing in furry suits," Riliane pointed out. Allen nodded in agreement, faintly shivering at the thought of a lot of the songs he's sung in that were just wrong on many levels.

" _ ***hehe***_ _, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that."_

"Huh. I wonder why Freddy and the rest never told us about that," Riliane wondered.

"Maybe their programing didn't allow them to go in there?" Allen suggested.

"Possibly," Riliane said, looking through the maintenance monitor.

" _So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um..."_

* * *

 **3 A.M.**

" _You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams..."_

"Already figured that out, but thanks anyways," Allen muttered as he looked through all of the cameras to get a feel for the locations shown to him.

" _Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional."_

"… Does that mean what I think it means?" Riliane asked, checking the maintenance panel again.

" _Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk."_

"Son of a b*tch."

" _Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man."_

* * *

 **4 A.M.**

" _Keep that air flowin'."_

"We're robots. We don't need air. Why do we need to keep the air flowing if we have no need for air?" Allen asked.

"Let's just do it to humor him," Riliane said.

" _Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night."_

"See you tomorrow night, Phone Dude," Riliane said. Curious about the time, Allen looked at his watch. He was stunned, to say the least.

"It's already 4 A.M.?" He wondered out loud. Riliane looked at her watch to see that it was indeed 4 A.M.

"Wow, Phone Dude's talking must have really speed things up. Time does fly," She said. Allen had to agree.

"You know, there was so much information there that I'm not entirely sure how to process it all," Allen said.

"I know! It was so much, and we have so little time to register it," Riliane agreed.

* * *

 **5 A.M.**

"I have a bad feeling about Phone Dude's lead… I'm not sure why," Allen remarked. Riliane had to agree. But then she paused as she remembered something.

"… Allen… Remember the trailer for the third FNAF game? That golden Bonnie whose name is apparently Springtrap?" Riliane asked.

"Yeah, why? … Oh…" Allen said, remembering how freakishly similar the hallways of that place was to the very horror attraction they were in right now. And the animatronic that was shown in the trailer…

"… My bad feeling from earlier just plummeted down in a straight line… F*ck," Allen said. You know it's bad when Allen curses. He never does it unless really angry, really terrified, or he just doesn't care. In this case, it's the second one.

* * *

 **6 A.M.**

As soon as it turned six and the owner came in, the two immediately began looking for any information on the game once they got to their rented room. They found their information from the Markiplier videos. To say that they were beyond terrified wouldn't be too far off from the truth.

"… Why are we doing this?" Allen asked.

"… Because the mansion is currently the epicenter of an epic warfare that it's best that we don't become a part of. We also need more money because Conchita and Chica blew up the kitchen somehow and we need the money we did have to make repairs," Riliane answered. Allen sighed.

"… I hate it when our budget gets like this," Allen simply said, shaking his head as he and Riliane made their way back to their hotel room.

"Just remember, it's for the budget."

"Can't we just get Gallerian to get us money?"

"Not while the mansion is in the middle of World War Three. Let's wait until AFTER the war is over and after we let them to clean up the carnage."

"Good idea."

* * *

 **Vocaloid Name:** Kagamine Len

 **Real Name:** Allen Avadonia

 **Sin:** Pride/Vanity (Good)

 **Song(s):** _Servant of Evil_ and _Rebirthday_

 **Vessel(s) of Sin:** _The Stones/Four Mirrors of Pride_

 **Past Life:** Allen Avadonia was the servant and younger twin brother of Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche (see below). Long story short, when she asked him to kill a girl named Michaela (Miku), a girl he'd fallen in love with, he eventually went to do so in order to make her happy. But someone killed Michaela before he killed. When the angry citizens came to get Riliane, Allen switched clothes with her in order for her to live. Since they're twins, they look the same, and he is killed in Riliane's place.

 **Current Life:** Allen makes sure the others don't commit their sins again. Which mostly involves making sure Margareta doesn't poison everyone, making sure Venomania doesn't do his 'need(s)', and making sure Banica Conchita doesn't eat everything and anyone/everyone. He's still is very royal to his sister thought, and is favored by everyone, except when he stops them from doing what they want, which usually relates to their sins.

* * *

 **Vocaloid Name:** Kagamine Rin

 **Real Name:** Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche

 **Sin:** Pride/Vanity (Bad)

 **Song(s):** _Daughter of Evil (Aku no Musume)_ and _Message of Regret_

 **Official English Title:** _The Princess of Lucifer_

 **Vessel(s) of Sin:** _The Stones/Four Mirrors of Pride_

 **Past Life:** Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche was a ruthless and spoiled 14-year-old princess who didn't know how to run a kingdom. Long story short, she ordered Allen to kill Leonhart Avadonia (Leon) after she discovered that he was smuggling food from the palace to feed the people affected by famine. She also started a war with Elphegort and purged the female green-haired population after Kyle Marlon (Kaito) rejected her for Michaela (Miku). Because of this, the people of Lucifenia formed a revolution that was led by Germaine Avadonia (Meiko), Leonhart's step-daughter, overthrowing her. She was forced to become repentant when Allen died in the guillotine, after taking her place to save her. After that, she went underground and left the country. Shortly after, she was found by Clarith (Haku) and eventually befriended her. She helped with the orphan kids, living a life of regret and penitence in the local church, near a harbor.

 **Current Life:** Riliane now helps Allen with the others. She mostly is favored by Margarita and Venomania (because of his sin). She favors Allen (obviously), Kayo Sudou, Margareta, and Gallerian. She still doesn't forgive herself for what happened in her past life to her brother, so she helps him, to make up for it.

* * *

 **A/N: Yup. We're jumping right into it. The first night is pretty much nothing, plus I couldn't really come up with any sort of good prologue. But this is a onetime thing. Only with this FNAFxVocaloid story. Anyways, what'd you guys think? Just wait until next chapter. They have to deal with Springtrap/Purple Guy AND the Phantoms Animatronics (I know that the Vocaloids are robots and that they shouldn't really see them, but have you SEEN the Evillious Chronicles? It's a wonder why they WOULDN'T see the Phantom animatronics.) At least Allen and Riliane will have an excuse for keeping the air flowing.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading and please review!**


	2. Night 2: Know My Name

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the second chapter of** **Riliane and Allen's Nights at Springtrap's** **! In this chapter, Allen and Riliane have an encounter of something that can only be described as the creepiest amusement park attraction in the history of attractions.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2, and 3 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

 _March 16_ _th_ _, 2015_

 _11:50 P.M._

The moment Allen stepped inside the horror attraction on the second night for not even for a millisecond, he knew something was horribly wrong. He wasn't sure what though. He could only hope that the lead that Phone Dude talked about in his previous message proved false. He tried to ignore the feeling as he and Riliane got ready for night two.

* * *

 **12 A.M.**

The phone rang as Allen nervously checked the cameras. Riliane, luckily, didn't take any notice of his behavior, even after the message started playing.

" _Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you!"_

"Great," Allen said sarcastically.

"Hopefully this doesn't have any negative reproductions," Riliane said hopefully. If only she knew how wrong she was.

" _First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric!"_

"Prehistoric audio training cassettes. They're so easy to listen to that even a caveman can understand them!" Riliane said jokingly. Despite his nerve metaphorically going through the roof, Allen couldn't help but chuckle at that.

" _I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction."_

"Certainly a unique idea, I guess. Most horror attractions have a voice telling you 'history', what is what, and where to go," Allen noted, frowning as he checked the farthest exit. He couldn't sworn he just saw something.

" _Dude, that makes this feel legit, man."_

"Who says legit in a message anymore?" Riliane asked.

"No clue."

" _But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one."_

"… D*mnit. I have a really bad feeling about this," Allen said, his hopes and dreams now crushed. Riliane didn't want to admit it, but she now also had a bad feeling about this.

" _Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it."_

"Not even Phone Guy 2.0 knows where he is?!" Riliane asked. Allen would chuckle at the Phone Guy 2.0 thing, but was far too worried to care.

" _Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!"_

"Wait, wait! Don't leave us with stupid vintage tapes! What does this 'real one' look like?!" Allen asked worryingly. Instead, the phone introduced them to a new, and regrettably familiar voice.

" _Uh, hello! Hello, hello!"_

"Son of a b*tch!" Riliane yelled, easily recognizing Phone Guy 1.0 from the FNAF games.

"If that's him, then these things must be from a really long time ago. Let's just listen to them. They might have something interesting on them… That, and I have no f*cking clue as to where the mute button is on that old phone," Allen said, eyeing the phone on the desk that the message was playing off of. Riliane groaned.

"Fine."

" _Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

* * *

 **1 A.M.**

Allen happened to have been checking Cam 6 when the visual feed temporarily went out, due to the place being so old. Allen raised an eyebrow as the feed came back. His eyes widened when he realized there was something in the bottom left corner of the camera, right next to the arcade machine. Something that was not there in the previous nights. It was hard to tell what it was, what with this crappy camera feed.

"… Um… Riliane? I think we're in a lot of trouble right now," Allen said, sounding a bit terrified, and very concerned. Riliane immediately looked over, having rarely heard her brother terrified unless with good reasons, and paled upon seeing what he saw.

"… How do we make it go away?" She asked.

"I don't know. That's the problem!"

" _Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes."_

"Try playing audio in a nearby room," Riliane suggested. Allen nodded before turning back to the camera. He went to Cam 7 and played BB's audio.

" _Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits."_

"Didn't Crypton and Mothy mention something about there being two animatronics at a place called Fredbear's Family Diner? One being Golden Freddy and another being Golden Bonnie?" Riliane asked.

"Yeah, wh- … F*cking d*mnit," Allen cursed. Sickle is so going to frown upon him for his language, but even he will have to understand that the gravity of the situation is much more of a problem and cursing.

" _So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur."_

"Of course it can," Allen muttered, sealing a vent that was close to that thing as a precaution. Why were there so many opened vents anyways?!

" _First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value."_

"And look at where Goldie is now. He's in the middle of World War C. C being for Chaos. Just made that up right now, and I'm kind of liking it," Riliane joked.

"Nice one," Allen said. Despite the situation, Riliane smiled.

"Thanks, bro."

" _To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer."_

"Yeah, this is definitely from Fredbear's Family Diner. Hand cranks are so old," Riliane remarked without a second thought. Allen couldn't help but roll his eyes.

" _Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside."_

* * *

 **2 A.M.**

" _Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe."_

"Sh*t. Riliane, we have a ventilation error," Allen said. Riliane nodded and quickly fixed the problem. As quickly as the device would fix it at least.

" _We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

Just as that happened, an alarm began to go off as a red light flashed on and off.

"Guess that tells us when we have an error. Kind of slow on the draw though," Allen remarked as he got out of the ventilation map. He almost jumped at what he saw on Cam 10.

"Riliane!" Riliane looked over, and she too almost jumped. Almost completely covering the camera was the face of BB. He lacks eyes, and has two white buttons. He also looked charred, or burnt. He also wasn't holding his sign, or any kind of balloon for that matter.

"What the h*ll-" Before Riliane could finish, the camera monitor suddenly put itself away. And standing behind it was the very same BB they saw on the camera, except with glowing white irises. It suddenly jumped at Riliane and Allen, his mouth opening as it screamed. Riliane and Allen closed their eyes, Riliane screaming as she grabbed onto Allen for safety. Nothing happened, except for the alarm blaring. Allen opened one of his tightly closed eyes.

"We're alive!" He said, now opening both eyes. Riliane opened one eye just to make sure they were indeed alive and opened both of them, letting go of Allen.

"We _are_ alive! … Did we just see a hallucination?!" She asked as she went to check on the maintenance panel.

"I think we just did!" Allen noted, quickly looking at the cameras to find the animatronic. He found the animatronics in Cam 5. He was standing to the side, giving Allen somewhat good view of him. It looked a lot like a golden bunny to him. With white eyes, similar to the hallucination of BB. This was definitely the Golden Bonnie that Goldie once knew that they're dealing with. Except it's out for blood. Theirs, even though they don't technically have blood. But, it's more or less a metaphor. Allen quickly went to Cam 8 and played audio in order to keep the thing away from them.

* * *

 **3 A.M.**

Allen did his best to keep an eye out for Golden Bonnie, as they decided to call it for the time being, as he went through the cameras. He made sure to steer clear of Cam 10 in case that hallucination of BB is there.

"Why the h*ll did we even see a hallucination? We're robots! We shouldn't see them!" Riliane complained as she looked at the maintenance panel in boredom and annoyance.

"We're also build to be exactly like a human. I guess that means we see things as much as humans do. Guess we really should keep the air system flowing," Allen said. He played audio in the Cam 6 in order to get Golden Bonnie away from them, and then switched to Cam 9.

"F*ck, its Phantom BB," Allen cursed without a second thought. Riliane looked over just as the camera panel went away. Behind it, once again, was the BB from before. It jumped at them, but both Riliane and Allen only cringed and closed their eyes this time. Riliane quickly went to fixing the ventilation error as the alarm blared and the lights flashed.

"… Name idea accepted," Riliane said.

"Yeah, because they're probably going to be other hallucinations, so let's just call of them Phan- HEY!" Allen yelled, looking out the window and seeing a pair of white eyes peaking out. Riliane looked and saw not only the eyes, but the fox-like ears. Then the eyes and ears suddenly vanished.

"… Yep, there are definitely going to be other hallucinations," Riliane said, her robotic heartbeat pounding rapidly. As soon as he got back to the camera feed, Allen immediately went to Cam 9 (where Phantom BB was) and played audio there. That's when the audio went out.

"Audio error!" Allen called out. Riliane immediately went to fixing that as quickly as possible.

* * *

 **4 A.M.**

"You know, I'm looking at this and I see that there is a thing with the camera system. If that goes out, I think it's safe to say that we're virtually screwed," Riliane remarked. Allen shuddered at the thought. Sure enough though, some minutes later there was a video error.

"Aw come on! We just said that we were screwed if this happened!" Allen complained as Riliane fixed the error. In a blind attempt to get the Golden Bonnie away, Allen played audio in Cam 10, not knowing if the animatronic was there or not.

"I'm pretty sure that if we quit we can find a considerably less dangerous job. Like tutoring, washing someone's dishes, or even babysitting! I'll take even babysitting over this bullsh*t!" Riliane cried.

"I hate this too, but Riliane, we don't have much of a choice. Mostly because of that contract we signed with Phone Guy 2.0 that says we have to work here to at least when the attraction opens, which is in about five days from now," Allen pointed out. Riliane merely sighed.

"I hate Phone Guy 2.0 now," She said angrily. Allen checked to see if Golden Bonnie was at Cam 9 and almost jumped when he saw dead white eyes like Phantom BB almost right in the camera. Allen calmly went to Cam 10 and played audio there. The farther away it is from them, the better.

* * *

 **5 A.M.**

"Sh*t, he's somewhere in the vents!" Allen cursed quietly, frantically looking through the cameras. In a blind hope, he sealed off the vent that lead from Cam 10, since that's where he last saw Golden Bonnie. Riliane decided to keep an ear out since the vents lead to right inside their office and right next to it. A few minutes later Riliane put the maintenance panel down, and quite literally jumped in her seat when she saw Golden Bonnie peeking into the room from the doorway.

"Found him!" Riliane squeaked from shock. Allen looked over and his eyes widen when he saw the golden bunny. They kept staring at it, while it stared back at them. This went on for a few minutes in utter silence.

"… Ugh, it's smells like a rotting corpse or something," Riliane remarked, not taking her eyes off of the gold-like animatronic while she crinkled her nose.

"… Maybe that's where the guy who was supposed to be doing this ended up," Allen suggested. Riliane shivered at the idea, though she still didn't take her eyes off of the animatronic. It almost looked like it was smirking at the moment, as if it knew a secret that they didn't know. Of course, after having seen Phantom BB, Riliane is probably just seeing things.

Eventually, this happened:

* * *

 **6 A.M.**

Allen sighed as the bell chime went off. Golden Bonnie slipped away, disappearing, probably back into wherever it was when they got there in this horror attraction. They could hear it go through the vents. Allen and Riliane were shaking as they quickly left the building.

"… Didn't Scott say that the Golden Bonnie's name was Springtrap?" Riliane asked.

"… Now that I think about it, yeah… Let's call him that from now on… After hearing that training cassette, and smelling something akin to that of a rotting corpse, I can see why he's called Springtrap," Allen recalled, shivering. He shook his head as they left, and they could've sworn that they heard a faint voice coming from the horror attraction.

" _ **I-I am S-Springtrap…"**_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this just got a hundred times more dangerous than before. Looks like Riliane and Allen have survived their first real night with Springtrap. Also, the voice at the end was a last minute decision. I like to think of it as the voice of Purple Guy's spirit, trying to let Riliane and Allen know who he is and that he's still there. I plan on having him do this until the sixth night, for obvious reasons. That night is going to be fun… *evil chuckle***

 **As always, thank you all for reading and please review!**


	3. Night 3: Charred Memories

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to Riliane and Allen's Nights at Springtrap's! In this chapter, Allen and Riliane meet a few more phantom animatronics, Riliane scares the crap out of the Phantoms, and they have yet another close encounter with Springtrap.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2, and 3 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

 _March 17_ _th_ _, 2015_

 _11:58 P.M._

Neither Allen nor Riliane wanted to come back. Which was understandable, given their current state of affairs.

After a bit of research once they got back to their apartment, they saw that Springtrap is a very deadly character. He won't stuff you into a suit, he will just straight up kill you. Instead of a slow, more likely than not painful death, you get the quick and still painful death from Springtrap. And he can come from either the doorway or the vents. Which explains why there are cameras in the vents, and why they have the ability to close off a vent, but only one at a time. Not to mention there was a problem called hallucinations.

Although, Allen had a funny feeling that, even if they knew how to prevent the hallucinations from happening, none of that would matter if they see said hallucinations. They'll probably panic too much to really register what was happening and mess up even more.

He had no idea how right he was.

* * *

 **12 A.M.**

The phone rang, as expected, and Allen and Riliane both silently agreed to not focus on whatever Phone Dude was saying. Riliane quickly checked the maintenance panel before putting it away, keeping an eye on the door. Allen immediately went to work on finding Springtrap.

" _Uh, hello, hello."_

"Oh you- are you serious?!" Riliane exclaimed at the phone. That was Phone Guy's voice, not Phone Dude's.

"Maybe what he has to say will tell us a bit about Springtrap? It may not be very useful in regards to how to keep him away from us, but it will tell us as to why that bunny from the Hellish Yard smells like Conchita after ransacking a graveyard," He reassured. Riliane let out a sigh at this, calming down a bit and smiling as what Allen said.

" _Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques."_

"Joy," Riliane muttered sarcastically as Allen brought up the camera panel to look for Springtrap.

" _When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit."_

Allen vaguely registered what Phone Guy was saying as he looked closely at each camera, trying to spy the greenish-yellow zombie bunny from Hell. He also made it a note to be wary in case he sees any Phantoms. There's Phantom BB, and at the very least either Foxy or Mangle have their own Phantom versions.

" _It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit."_

"Wait, why?" Riliane asked, generally confused.

" _Do not touch the spring locks at any time."_

"Why are we suddenly getting a list of things that we shouldn't do all of a sudden?! What the f*ck?!" Riliane asked. Allen frowned, both confused by that and not happy with the fact that he couldn't see Springtrap. Dear Sickle, the camera feed was horrid.

" _Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose."_

"So what?!" Riliane yelled. Allen finally put the pieces together.

"Riliane, in a suit like that Springtrap, the breaking of spring locks can kill a person by making them bleed to death," Allen explained. Riliane's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh… That might explain why Springtrap smells like a corpse. Someone breathed on the spring locks, hit them, and then caused the locks to break and kill them," She theorized.

"That would explain it.

" _In the case of the spring-locks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience."_

"Oh, f*ck you too! If I was going to bleed to death, I would do so in a populated as to help spread the idea that the suits are quite literally death suits!" Riliane yelled. Allen resisted the urge to shake his head. Her yelling was only going to attract Springtrap. He pressed the audio button in a random room that was far away from them, coming to the conclusion that Riliane's yelling probably can't be stopped, even if he told her what it was doing. It's a good way to relieve some stress and anger, and Riliane is all for that. Not to mention that the phone chatter is still going on, and they don't know how to stop it. Then there's that alarm that goes off sometimes if they get a maintenance error.

" _As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is built with one extra room-"_

* * *

 **1 A.M.**

" _-that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or the security cameras."_

Allen, on a whim, went to check Camera 9. He jumped when he saw a glowing, white eye at the side of the camera screen, uncomfortably close.

"AH!" Allen yelled, causing his sister to stop whatever she was going to yell at the phone and look over at the camera panel, wondering if he found Springtrap or has encountered another phantom. She too jumped when she saw how close Springtrap's face was to the screen. Allen, once he recovered, went over to Cam 10 and played audio.

" _This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

"Well, I'm both terrified and angry now. I'm terrified after seeing a close-up of Springtrap, even though it was pretty dark, and I'm angry at Phone Guy. Seriously, '-please try to move away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience'? That's practically saying 'f*ck you' to your value as a human being," Riliane remarked. Allen merely nodded in agreement, still recovering from what just happened.

"Okay, I think it's okay to confirm that we can lure Springtrap away from us when we play BB's annoying voice," Allen declared, going to Cam 9 and playing a noise there, deciding to keep Springtrap alternating between Cam 9 and 10.

"Y-Yeah…" Riliane stuttered, still a bit shocked at what the Phone Guy was saying. Who wouldn't be upon hearing it for the first time? It was here that she realized something.

"P-Phone Guy said that the safe room is off-camera, right? Would it be possible if Freddy and the rest were killed in a safe-room?" She inquired. Allen closed the camera panel and looked at her, a bit stunned.

"Now that you mention it, it's very possible… I wouldn't be surprised if that were true, now that I think about it," Allen answered, pausing to think about it before returning to the cameras. Just in time too, as he saw an error for-

"Sh*t. We have a ventilation error." Riliane nodded and quickly went to fix the problem, she had to sit there for a few seconds before the problem was fixed. Just before it was fixed, a red light started to blare, along with a noise, causing both of the siblings to jump in surprise.

"I do believe that noise is to tell you that you have an error… even when horribly delayed," Allen questioned this time as he checked the camera. Huh, Springtrap wasn't there. He checked around, and went to Cam 06, pressing the audio. Too late, he realized that Springtrap was already in that room. Well, that didn't work out too well. Maybe it'll get him to stay there while the audio resets itself, or whatever it does after he uses it.

* * *

 **2 A.M.**

As he played the audio in Cam 09, not only was the animatronic in there, but there was suddenly an audio error. He moved the camera away in order to inform Riliane-

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Riliane jumped, going to turn to Allen as she fixed the audio error, when she saw what Allen was screaming at. It looked like a very broken down bear animatronic was walking in front of the office. It was shadowed, so it was hard to tell what color the animatronic was. The eerie green lights that were in that hallway weren't helping with that.

"What the f*ck is that?! What are we supposed to do?!" Riliane yelled. It was in the middle of the window view when the bear sank, disappearing from site.

"Wha- Okay, bye!" Riliane yelled, confused. Just then, the bear-like animatronic poked his head up right in front of them, screaming the same audio that Phantom BB used when scaring them. Riliane latched onto Allen, both of them screaming from surprise and fright. It all happened in a split second, and just as quickly, the now confirmed Phantom Freddy was gone. It looked a lot like Freddy, except it appeared to be charred or burnt, with white, glowing irises, his mouth hanging open, his missing left ear and wires coming out of his right eye. Actually, now that he thought about it, Allen thought that the Phantom Freddy looked golden, or at least green, though this may simply be from his burnt appearance or the overall green hue that the d*mn lights are emitting, as Phantom BB shared the same properties of his color scheme.

The only thing to prove that it existed were the blaring sounds and the flashing red lights that started up mere seconds after the twins' vision cleared.

"Holy f*ck! Great, now there's a ventilation error! And it's still correcting the audio error! GO FASTER, D*MNIT!" Riliane screamed at the maintenance panel, now pissed at how slow it was going. Allen, still shaken by whatever just happened, quickly went to the cameras in hopes of finding Springtrap. He managed to make it to find the bunny in Cam 05, and he played audio in Cam 09, when the video went out.

"Son of a b*tch!" Sickle is going have his head for the amount of cursing he's doing, but for once, Allen doesn't care! At this point, the vent error was half-way fix, with an irritated Riliane now muttering up a curse storm that would case even a hardened sailor to faint.

"Okay, I think that we can safely conclude that, based on what that training tape said and what we smelt yesterday, there is someone in the Springtrap suit, and he's very dead," Allen said, a bit frantically.

"It's the missing children all over again, except there's only one, and he has a few ghostly minions to help him out! I'm assuming it's a guy, because, well, I have no real bases for that. But it's better than using gender-neutral pronouns," Riliane begrudgingly said. Allen had to agree with her on that. Something's telling him that the person in the animatronic from Hell is a guy. He doesn't know how or why, but he's going with it.

* * *

 **3 A.M.**

At this point, Allen had developed a good strategy. Which was, keep Springtrap in the rooms farthest from them for as long as possible, while trying to avoid any more Phantom scares. He and Riliane saw Phantom Freddy out of the corner of their eyes, but ultimately ignored him. Turns out that, if you don't watch him and you let him walk out of view as opposed to him sinking out of view, he won't try to give you a heart attack.

At some point, Allen lost track of Springtrap, and began to search for him, only to freeze upon seeing Cam 07. On the arcade machine's monitor appeared to be a brightly contrasted, black-and-white, close-up image of what looked like Chica. Shaking ever so slightly, Allen silently tugged on Riliane's shirt sleeve. She looked over at him, only for her eyes to wide at what he saw.

"… We're about to encounter Phantom Chica, aren't we?" She asked sarcastically. As if to prove her point, Allen closed the monitor, and said chicken animatronic appeared to their left, screeching the same audio as the other two as she went in their faces. Even when they knew it was coming, they both still jumped. Phantom Chica looked a lot like the original Chica, but, like the others, she had white, pin-pricked irises, and appeared to be charred or burnt. Phantom Chica also appeared to have her mouth opened the entire time Allen saw her, even when nothing more than on the screen of arcade machine.

"What the f*ck?!" Riliane screamed after Phantom Chica disappeared, rebooting the ventilation as Allen started to intensely search for Springtrap. He found him in Cam 04, played audio in Cam 05, and went to see if he was gone. He was, but he left something in its place. It appeared to be Mangle, but burned and with white-irises like the other Phantoms. It seemed to have half of its left eye missing, although it could just be obscured by something else. Calmly, Allen tapped on his sister's shoulder. She looked, and her eyes widened before she sighed.

"We can't catch a break, can we?" She asked rhetorically. To answer her question, the monitor was forced down as a loud, garbled sound suddenly could heard. It was loud, and it hurt their artificial ears. The newly identified Phantom Mangle rose up behind the window and remain there for a few seconds, all the while the ears-bleeding wail continued. After a few seconds, it dropped down, out of sight, and an audio error was left in its place. After a few silent moments, in which the two recollected themselves, Riliane looked over at Allen as the audio rebooted.

"We should probably have Kayo check our ears for any signs of damage when we get back to the mansion… Once World War C is over that is," She stated. Allen couldn't agree with her more.

* * *

 **4 A.M.**

"Oh no, not again!" Riliane looked over, and saw what Allen was complaining about. Allen had gotten a hold of keeping Springtrap away, keeping him in view of Cam 08 – 10. That is until Phantom BB showed his charred face on the screen. Allen still didn't know how to avoid Phantom BB, so the monitor was forced back as Riliane looked over, and he jumped the two.

"Sh*t!" Riliane remarked, turning to go to the maintenance panel once Phantom BB was gone in order to fix whatever error he caused-

"OH F*CK!" Allen looked over, worried about his sister, only to get an unwanted close up of Phantom Chica's face and an earful of screeching.

"What the h*ll?! The internet so wouldn't approve of that!" Allen yelled, blinking to try to clear his vision. Despite the adverse circumstances, Riliane let out a slight chuckle. Once their vision cleared, they saw something new, but not terribly great. It looked like Foxy, but shared the burnt appearance and white irises that the other Phantoms had. Only he had one iris showing, seeing as his eye-patch was still on. He's missing his right forearm and hook, and his mouth was opened agape. His torso was missing, an endoskeleton spine and wires in its place. It was standing in front of the box full of parts, where the missing arm actually was now that Allen thought about it.

Neither he nor Riliane got much time to think about anything else as Foxy jumped at them with the scream that the other Phantoms emitted. Temporarily forgetting that this was a hallucination, Riliane more or less jumped out of her chair and jumped into Allen's arms. Allen held her tightly, eyes closed tightly as he waited for the pain about to ensue from Phantom Foxy hitting them- wait a moment.

Riliane and Allen froze, now remembering that Phantom Foxy was only that- a Phantom. A hallucination. They quickly let go of each other and Riliane practically ran back to her seat in order to fix all the errors they got from that triple combo attack. Once that was fixed, Allen went to go find Springtrap. They heard movement in the vents and froze. Quickly, Allen toggled the map and searched through all the camera vents before finding the yellow-green bunny b*stard in Cam 12. The young teen sealed the vent, though the wait for the system to actually respond was antagonizing long and worrisome. Luckily, it sealed before Springtrap could go past where the seal was. Dear Sickle, is that what Springtrap looked like? It looked terrifying.

"What's our time?" Riliane asked.

"It's four A.M.," Allen replied. He noticed that, as he got Springtrap to Cam 06, Phantom Freddy could be seen from the corner of his eye. Apparently Riliane noticed him too.

"We should have plenty of time. Freddy can come in here, we can have a nice tea party, and then he can go F*CK HIMSELF!" She practically screamed at the Phantom outside, glaring at him with the most vicious glare she ever wore. Both Allen and Phantom Freddy froze, shocked at what she said. Then, probably realizing that messing with Riliane wasn't going to be a safe option for the rest of the night, Phantom Freddy proceeded to slowly walk backwards, out of view. Allen just sat there for a few seconds, staring at where the Phantom had been before going back to the camera.

"I think you scared Phantom Freddy away."

"Good! I HOPE HE STAYS AWAY THE F*CK AWAY FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT! F*CKING H*LL!"

Why did Allen bother to play the BB noises again when Riliane's screaming? The boy didn't know as he played audio in Cam 08. He did know that pissing of Riliane is not a good thing, for anyone. He however seems to be the lucky exception whenever she gets in a bad mood. Probably because he's Riliane's brother, and she doesn't want to lose him again.

* * *

 **5 A.M.**

By this point, Riliane had calmed down a bit. Though Phantom Freddy had not shown himself since Riliane's earlier outburst. The other known Phantoms seemed to have backed off as well, though Phantom BB was the very brief exception. Brief because, well, he learned to just stay away for the night when Riliane screamed at him to die in a fire, be stabbed in the heart, get shot and expired, or to be taken apart. Allen wasn't sure which one Riliane wanted more to happen to Phantom BB. But it doesn't really matter, since Phantom BB is not bothering them, for the rest of the night at the least. It's a nice change of pace.

Riliane let out a frustrated sigh as the maintenance panel finished fixing a camera failure.

"This thing is soooooooo sloooooooowww! It's starting to frustrate me!" She complained loudly. The slowness of the panels were pretty annoying, but they were also time consuming, and took away time that they need in order to keep Springtrap away.

"You got to keep in mind Rin that this building was made by amateurs who are only trying to cash in a quick buck with the lore of the Freddy Fazbear franchise. Phone Dude even said that some of the equipment is _barely_ , functional. We should be glad that these things are even working," Allen informed. Riliane went mute. Whenever Allen called her Rin, it usually means that she should pay attention to what he has to say, and that means to shut up and think over whatever he's going to say. Allen opened his mouth to say something else, but whatever he was going to say was lost within his mind as he switched to Cam 09 to a burnt face of BB.

"No!" Without thinking, Allen changed the cameras, pressing the audio button and pushing the monitor away, expecting BB to be there.

There was nothing.

Allen blinked once, twice, three times before looking over at Riliane, a bit puzzled. Riliane had seen the whole thing, and she too was confused. Did… they just stumble upon a way to keep Phantom BB at bay? Will the method work for the other Phantoms? Making a mental note to check, Allen turned around to get the monitor back up, muttering about b*sterd bunnies and how they should go to the Hellish Yard and-

Allen froze, paling. What he and his sister were now both looking at wasn't an illusion, he was sure.

Springtrap was on the other side of the window. Staring. Right. At. Them.

It was very unnerving. The silence and the staring. Didn't help that the vents just went off, and the red lights and alarms were blaring.

Allen, wanting to break the silence, decided to through caution into the wind. If they're going to be killed, might as well try to delay it before resulting to violence.

"Oh hey there! It's so nice to finally talk to you! You know, my sister and I never got the chance to talk to you last time! I'm Allen, and this is my twin sister, Riliane!" Allen said frantically, gesturing to his sister. Riliane, with a nervous smile, merely waved. Springtrap said nothing.

"Well, it seems like you're not one for conversation. Kind of like a dummy we know. Anyways, the lights may be blaring right now, but-" Whatever Allen was going to say to distract him was cut off by a glorious sound that he and his sister have been waiting to hear.

* * *

 **6 A.M.**

Looks like distracting works.

Springtrap slipped away to the right, away from them. Allen let out a sigh that he didn't even know he had been holding, sinking into his chair. Riliane let out an exhausted and relieved laugh. The anxiety that they had that night was getting to them, both affecting their mental state and their drowsiness. They quickly left, deciding that after a quick rest and a coffee break, they'll talk to come up with a plan to deal with their situation. Though, as they left, Allen could've sworn he heard a voice coming from the Attraction. A voice that sounded similar to the one that he and his sister heard yesterday.

" _ **I-I-I am s-s-still here."**_

* * *

 **A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE. DANG IT! I'M SO GLAD I FINALLY GOT THIS THIS! I FINISHED MOST OF THIS IN ONE DAY! I HATE MY PROCRASTINATING, AND I HATE HOW BUSY LIFE CAN GET!**

 **Okay, I got that out of my system. Sorry about that. I really needed to let out some steam. I just finished my first trimester (the system, which, is one that my school district hasn't done yet until this school year) and I'm about to start my second one at the time of writing this.**

 **Anyways, one particular reason I wasn't writing this (among the procrastinating and business reasons that I gave when I was venting) is because I've been getting into the Undertale fandom.**

 **Yes, Undertale. I've been thinking about doing a story with that involving the Vocaloids, specifically Allen and/or Riliane, but I'm not sure. I mean, I want to do this, but I want to RP it with others. Partially because I doubt my ability to get the Undertale characters' personality right, and partially because I really want to RP it, but am far too shy to go to an Undertale RP. I have far too many OC's as it is, I don't know which one to use if I were to join an RP, not to mention that most of them require explanation. And they all generally come in groups…**

 **Ugh, I'm sorry for babbling. I just need to get this all out. I hope you understand.**

 **Well, that's all out of the way. Thank you all for reading, and please review!**


	4. Night 4: No Strings

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to Riliane and Allen's Nights at Springtrap's! In this chapter, Allen and Riliane meet with a puppet master, they both realize a few key things, and they manage to end the night without cutting it very close! Yeah, I'm surprised as well. Anyways, I would like to answer to two reviews.**

 **Sakura953** **– Yes, the 'tea party' bit did come from Markiplier. His FNAF videos are the ones I have been using for the entire FNAF series I'm making here in order to get an idea as to what will happen with the story as a whole. I come up with a few of my own touches, such as the Vocaloids befriending the animatronics, the Bat of '87 bit (I'm still proud of that, btw), and making TB yandare before he got reprogrammed. The 'TB being a yandare' thing actually stemmed from a reader insert I read on dA.**

 **DPSS** **– The thing about Allen luring Springtrap away… don't' worry. I do plan on doing that… Like I said before, but never actually stated, the sixth night is going to be fun… *evil chuckle***

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2, and 3 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

 _March 18_ _th_ _, 2015_

 _11:40 P.M._

The apartment room that the two had been renting had never been as tidy as it was at that moment. Everything was neatly put away, there wasn't any garbage, and there wasn't a single speck of dust. Everything was absolutely spotless.

All except for what was supposed to be the coffee table.

Allen and Riliane both had their laptops on the table, surrounded by blueprints for the horror attraction (which Phone Dude oh-so generously gave to them after they asked for it over the phone), a container of orange juice and an orange that were sitting next to Riliane's laptop to Riliane, a lone banana and a glass of water next to Allen's laptop, and various other sheets of paper with Springtrap and all of the Phantom animatronics that they know about, with notes on each of them regarding behavior and personal opinion.

In other words, the coffee table looked like the table of one of those war rooms that Hollywood portrays.

The two, at this point, had already discussed several theories and tips, like how to avoid Phantom BB and possibly the other phantom animatronics, as well as some possible theories as to who the person inside Springtrap was. Although, Allen couldn't shake the feeling that he knew who was inside it, but doesn't quite get it. He had told his sister that he heard the voice from before saying that they were still here, and she offered up a theory that it was someone they met before. Her theories ranged from all the average people the met in the town, to the fans that they catch stalking them, to even some of the criminals that have tried breaking into the mansion. Like that one thief that Riliane knocked out with a PS3 controller in zero seconds. But Allen wasn't quite sure.

"Hm… You know, it's been a while since we last checked up on the others. Maybe we should call them and see how everything is going," Allen offered, hoping to take his mind off of the uneasy feeling that's settled in the pit of his stomach. Riliane looked up from her laptop and smiled.

"Great idea, bro!" She quickly got out of her phone in order to call someone. She barely even scrolled through her contacts before she clicked on the name. As soon as the phone was picked up, she put it on speaker.

"Hello, Gallerian! You're on speaker. How's everything over on your side?" She asked cheerfully. She was answered with the muffled sounds of voices, familiar and unfamiliar alike, arguing before she heard something crash in the background. The twins could easily hear Gallerian flinch.

"Let's just say the living room has seen better days," He answered, sounding slightly upset and kind of terrified.

"Is everyone all right?" Allen asked, concerned for the safety of the others.

"Our fellow Vocaloids are all right, if that's what you mean by everyone," Gallerian answered. The twins cringed when they heard further yelling and some colorful words that's probably not meant for children's ears.

"Gallerian, what the f*ck is going on over there?" Riliane asked, glad that the other Vocaloids are okay, but a bit concerned for the animatronics.

"Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica are all currently going out on Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Balloon B*tch with everything not nailed down in the living room, along with all the knives in the kitchen. The others and I are hiding in the dining room. Goldie, Mangle, and Marion have all opted to stay out. Smart people. Conchita tried to stop the fighting yesterday, but got a punch to the face by TC in the process. Kayo's about ready to quite literally explode the fight in order to stop it, but the Marion says to just wait a bit before the eight calm down enough to interfere with," Gallerian explained. Allen frowned, not happy that there's fighting going on. But, there's nothing he can do about it, not without physically going there and stopping the fight himself.

"How long do you think it'll take for the animatronics to settle?" Allen asked, still frowning.

"Marion suggests that it'll take about two to three days for the fighting to stop." Allen's teeth clenched. He had been planning to get him and his sister out of the job as soon as the chaos at the mansion had calmed down. But, it looks like that they're going to have to suffer for a few more nights. The sound of wood breaking and Gallerian muttering under his breath snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sh*t. Foxy just round-house kicked TC through the door and almost hit Margarita. I got to go and make sure this doesn't get any- WAIT, MARGARITA DON-" Gallerian started to yell, but the call went dead before he could finish. Riliane and Allen stared at the phone for a few silent moments before they both sighed.

"Well, we might as well continue with our torture. Let's get this night over and done with," Riliane said, closing her laptop and getting up. Allen followed in suit, closing his laptop and getting up, and they head to the door. But not before Allen phoned the nearest coffee store and told them to have four cups of coffee waiting.

* * *

 _Later…_

 **12 A.M.**

The two got to the attraction without much incident, besides everyone at the coffee shop that they quickly visited freaking the f*ck out at the fact that Rin and Len Kagamine were getting coffee. Not that Riliane and Allen were bothered by that. Actually, they were only a bit peeved, since they had to get to work. Luckily, they managed to get out of the shop, four cups of coffee with them as they headed to Hell's Horror Attraction. Despite the little coffee shop bit, they both were feeling pretty confident about this, though a bit irritable at the same time.

So, it's a bit understandable when the phone started playing a message from Phone Guy 1.0 that Riliane almost threw her coffee at it, eyes now narrow and frowning.

" _Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits."_

"Oh, I wonder what wonderful and perfectly logical thing they're going to say tonight!" Riliane sarcastically said, fake cheerfulness dripping from her voice like blood from a knife- and Allen realized just how wrong that analogy was in this context, considering that they're in a life-or-death situation right now. He shook his head as he managed to find Springtrap and lure him to Cam 09. The b*stard is quite fast.

" _Um, don't."_

"Oh, hey! They gained common sense! Good for them!" Riliane said, still sounding somewhat sarcastic. Allen slightly frowned, panicking only slightly when he saw Phantom BB's base on the screen. He luckily managed to change cameras before the monitor could be forced back.

" _After learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location-"_

"Wait, there were MORE of the f*cked up restaurants?!" Riliane screamed, clutching her hair tightly with wide eyes. Allen, honestly, can't say that he's entirely surprised. Freddy's was probably very popular before the missing children's incident and the Bite of '87 debunked the popularity.

" _-involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures-"_

Oh. That also could have something to do with the decreased popularity of Freddy's as well.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised by that. I mean, those suits were just asking to break and kill someone!" Riliane yelled. Allen merely nodded in agreement as he kept Springtrap far away from them- wait, where did he go?

" _-the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees."_

"Oh, NOW they're getting to that?! Was the bleeding out part from the last tape just a worst case scenario that they were listing for no inexplicable reason?!" Riliane yelled. Allen didn't answer, as he was too busy trying to find Springtrap. Where the h*ll did that green b*stard go? Actually, wasn't he originally gold? Allen guess that he's now greener due to years of wear and tear, not to mention the lighting of this place.

" _Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician."_

"Again, now they're getting to that?!" Riliane asked as she checked the maintenance panel while taking a sip of coffee, something that she and Allen agreed that she should do while they were on the way here. Oh look, the ventilation has an error for some unsaid reason! Good thing she decided to check! Allen, who had found Springtrap in Cam 06, lured him to Cam 08.

" _Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected."_

"Oh Sickle, I feel sorry for those employees. Springtrap and Goldie – no offense to him – were creepy enough as they were," Allen remarked. Riliane nodded in agreement.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!

" _I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish."_

"Okay, now that I can understand. Because there's going to be some twisted f*ck that's either going to be too dumb and use the suits, or someone's going to use them with a purpose," Riliane remarked. Allen had to agree with her on that. She made a very solid point.

" _As always, remember to smile-_ "

* * *

 **1 A.M.**

" _-you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

"You know what? Why do I even try yelling at the machine anymore? It's a training tape from a couple of decades ago. It did nothing wrong! It's not its fault that it's playing in Hell's Horror Attraction," Riliane remarked. Allen didn't bother saying anything. He wasn't even entirely sure what to say to that. He checked the monitor and saw that, for whatever reason, there was a ventilation error.

"Sis, we got an error," Allen reported. Riliane nodded and opened the maintenance panel, going to fix the error. Just as that happened, the red alarm went off. Riliane merely rolled her eyes as the error fixed itself.

"It's super delayed. And kind of annoying now," Riliane commented. Allen had to agree with her as he looked through the cameras to try and find Springtrap, wherever he was at. He eventually found him, in Cam 05, just to the right of the screen, almost out of view. The eyes gave him away once Allen looked hard enough. He was quick, the former servant had to give him that. Allen switched to Cam 08, the closest room that wasn't directly near a vent, and played the audio there.

"Audio error," Allen said idly when red text appeared on the screen. This routine was now slightly less scary. Granted, they're still worried for their lives, but the at least know how the building works. They did their research after all. Riliane nodded after his report and went to fix the error. So far, so good.

* * *

 **2 A.M.**

Up to this point, it had all been going great. Allen managed to change cameras whenever he saw a phantom animatronic on the screen. It was easy to tell with Phantom BB, since his charred face becomes plastered on the screen. Though Phantom Chica and Phantom Mangle were a bit harder to predict if they were in a room or not, or how quickly Allen will be able to switch the camera. Sickle knows how to avoid Phantom Foxy. Allen couldn't tell where he would be in the building. Phantom Freddy has to be the easiest to avoid. Just doing directly look at him and you should be fine. Riliane kept an ear out for the vents while fixing an errors that they got. All in all, they were doing a pretty good job.

It all started to fall apart when a new phantom appeared on this twisted version of a battlefield.

It started when Allen lured Springtrap into Cam 07. He had gone there rather quickly, and noticed far too late through the static that a charred chicken was on the arcade screen. He quickly turned around, about to warn his sister, when Phantom Chica screamed in his face. He yelled in fear, causing Riliane to jump. She looked over to him, noticing the look of terror on his face before he gestured to the maintenance panel. She nodded hesitantly, still worried about him before she fixed the ventilation error that suddenly came into being.

As soon as that was done, Allen went to Cam 07, only to realize that Springtrap was gone. He went to Cam 08 and played the audio there, hoping that Springtrap didn't get far, when he saw something that shouldn't have been there. It looked like a… Oh no.

"SH*T!" Allen yelled. Riliane looked over, greatly concerned since Allen would only cuss if not carrying or too scared, only for both of them to be met face to face with the burned face of the puppet. The thing emitted a weird, computer-like noise, blocking their view. As they tried to look away, he would follow their gaze. And they couldn't turn around, because the phantom's arms were keeping them from doing that.

It all took about 17 seconds from when the phantom first appeared to when it vanished. During that time, they heard movement in the vents. Allen tried to get to the cameras, but on of the phantom's hand kept the camera panel from flipping open. As soon as it eventually vanished, Allen checked the cameras, finding that Springtrap had moved to Vent Cam 11. Allen managed to seal the vent before Springtrap could move further, while Riliane managed to fix the ventilation error that the Phantom Puppet caused. As soon as they both did that, they both slowly looked at each other, still wearing the shock they had when the phantom first appeared.

"… What the f*ck?" They both verbalized, too stunned to call each other out on their synchronization.

* * *

 **3 A.M.**

Things really started to fall apart here. After they recovered from the appearance of Phantom Puppet, Allen accidentally slipped and let Springtrap move forward and into Cam 07. He went into Cam 08 and pressed the audio button, but he lingered to long when he was thrown off by the face of BB. Neither he nor Allen jumped. They were far too shocked from their experience with the Phantom Puppet and they were now a bit frustrated with the Phantoms in general. Why can't they leave the twins alone?!

"Sickle d*mn it! Hi Balloon Boy! We know, Balloon Boy! We get it! You're a dick! Allen, remind me to punch BB in the face ten times more than usual!" Riliane yelled, her sarcasm being as harmful as a double-edged knife. Allen nodded.

"I have one request," He remarked as he tried to re-find Springtrap.

"What is it?" She asked, hoping that he wasn't going to ask for her to be merciful on BB, because there was no way in h*ll!

"My only request is to join you in your beating of BB," Allen deadpanned, sounding so serious that Riliane looked over at him in shock as the vent error corrected itself. She almost forgot that her brother was once a servant. She smiled softly, turning around back to the maintenance panel, glad to have her brother with her… But then it was quickly filled with fear when she saw Phantom Foxy jump at her and Allen.

"AHHH!" They had both screamed, once again forgetting that they couldn't be hurt by the phantom. Riliane added Phantom Foxy to the punch list.

* * *

 **4 A.M.**

"Did I see something out of the corner of my eye? If I did, I'm going to punch it in the face, and then in the dick. And then the face _and_ dick. And then all over the body, and then straight back to the dick again," Riliane said, trying her hardest not to full-out yell again. Allen could tell that she was serious. He looked to the window just in case, but saw neither Springtrap nor any Phantom animatronics. Well, at least they're spared from Riliane's wrath… for now.

Allen glared back at the monitor, annoyed at how statically it was. Was that the right form of the word to use? He wasn't sure, but Allen doesn't care. He needed to find Springtrap, and the static of the cameras were not helping at all. He played audio in Cam 05, praying that Springtrap would fall for it. He frowned upon seeing an error. He didn't even have to tell his sister, because she had now gone to checking the maintenance panel every two minutes, just in case a random error decided to show itself and screw with their success. Like right now.

Of course, Allen messed up. But what else is new in this building? Anyways, he had switched to Cam 04 and lingered, because he thought he saw Springtrap. One second before the monitor was forced back, he realized too late that it was actually Phantom Mangle. Before he could react, a familiar ears-bleeding wail suddenly played. Allen desperately wished that they were able to turn their own ears off remotely. They can't do that without getting physical and shifting their attention, but all of that's going to making sure they don't die.

Allen heard movement in the vents, and quickly acted on it despite the ringing in his ears. He went to the vent cameras and searched until he found Springtrap confined in the vent shown in Cam 15. Allen quickly went to shut it, and somehow managed to do it just in time. Springtrap moved about an inch on the screen, but stop once his pathway was finally sealed off. Allen let out a sigh of relief, just as Phantom Mangle vanished. Thank Sickle!

"Okay, I found the bunny b*stard again… We're good for now…" He said, watching as Springtrap came out of the vent and played audio in the room next to the one Springtrap was in that was the farthest away them.

"Ugh… Why is this night going so _slooooww_?" Riliane complained, leaning over her chair, her legs hanging over one of the arm chairs and her head resting on the other, arms folded on her chest while holding a now freezing cup of coffee. Allen shrugged, taking first sip of his second coffee that had also long since gone cold.

* * *

 **5 A.M.**

"Oh great, we have another ventilation error, along with an audio error! We'll probably start hallucinating our dead mother soon!" Riliane exclaimed as she fixed the error, now sitting normally in her chair. Allen stopped trying to find Springtrap, who had once again escaped his view, in favor of looking over at his sister.

"I'm sorry, but why would we being seeing our dead mother?" He asked, stunned.

"I don't know, I'm going crazy from lack of oxygen!" Riliane said sarcastically with a rather unsettling grin. Allen raised an eyebrow. His sister was starting to lose her mind due to the stress and fright that this place is giving her. Well… once they get out of this building for today, he's going to have the two go play games on their laptops to hopefully get his sister's mind back on track. His plans of rehabilitating his sister were interrupted when he switched to Cam 07. He saw the black-and-white face of Chica, and tried to get away. But, unfortunately for them, they were both forced out of their panels as Phantom Chica went to scream at them. So imagine the phantom's surprise when Riliane straight-out punched them.

"F*CK OFF, CHICA!" Riliane screamed. The illusion stumbled back, holding its face before disappearing just as quickly as it appeared. Allen just stared in shock, surprised that his sister managed to punch a _hallucination_. An illusion. A figment of imagination. How did…? Actually, it's probably best that he didn't know.

"… Okay…" He said, exaggerating the o sound as he went back to trying to find Springtrap. The camera display had been left on the worst possible room, because Allen quickly saw the Puppet, and didn't get the chance to get away. The Phantom Puppet appeared in the room, the computer-like noise now sounding just weird instead of weird and creepy. Riliane went to punch it just as she did with Phantom Chica, but was quickly stopped as a burnt hand tightly gripped her wrist, surprising both of the twins. They both sat there in shock, and then they both jumped when, just for a brief second, Phantom Puppet was replaced with a screaming Phantom Freddy. They both jumped as the alarm blared once again, Phantom Puppet appearing once more for a few more seconds before disappearing. Allen sat there in shock as Riliane fixed the errors they got, also in a dazed state.

"… Did… Phantom Freddy jump scare us while Phantom Puppet was screaming in our faces?" Allen slowly asked, slowly going back to the camera panel in order to try and find Springtrap yet again. The errors were fixed in a few seconds, and Riliane slowly turned to her brother, her eyes still wide from the scare they just got.

"… I… think so…" She slowly said, blinking a few times. Allen merely nodded, glad to know that he wasn't hallucinating that alone. He managed to find Springtrap in Cam 03, his arm just in camera view with the fact that the bunny was uncomfortably close to their office. Allen went to Cam 04 and played audio there, praying that he will be able to get Springtrap away. The video fed went out, but just as it did, victory sounded.

* * *

 **6 A.M.**

Riliane and Allen left, both exhausted and no longer with coffee in their systems. Allen sighed as he got into the driver's seat of the Road Roller before turning to his sister.

"Do you just want to nap for about six hours?" He asked. Riliane nodded vigorously, her head leaning back against the headset of her chair. When she didn't respond verbally, he nodded and turned the vehicle on. As he drove them away, however, they both heard an oh-so familiar voice.

" _ **Y-You can't escape me…"**_

* * *

 **A/N: Well… I'm glad I finished. Sorry if some parts of this seemed short, I really couldn't think of what to put in there, and I was busy with other things. So, this is the best that you're going to get, I'm afraid. But hey, an update is better than no update. Anyways, I should have the next part of** **Animatronics and Vocaloids Shouldn't Mix** **up very soon. Hopefully sometime today. If not, then hopefully tomorrow. I can't guarantee it though. Especially since I bought a bunch of games with the Steam money I got for Christmas. I have all four FNaF games now! … Oh, I can already sense the dread and anxiety.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading, please review, and have a wonderful holiday! Unless you don't have a holiday today, in which case, have a fantastic day!**


	5. Night 5: Evil Doesn't Die

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to Riliane and Allen's Nights at Springtrap's! In this chapter, Allen and Riliane learn that they'll have to go through yet another night of horror, they'll learn to hate the phantom animatronics even more, and they'll find out the identity of the yellow-green bunny. Oh, and Riliane will make Springtrap feel a tiny bit depressed. Just a tiny bit. This** _ **is**_ **the Purple Guy after all. He's already dead, he doesn't really have any more reason to be depressed. His life is already beyond rock bottom.**

 **Also, before we get to finding out the Purple Guy's name, I've got to ask… What would you guys like his name to be? The universally accepted name of Vincent, or the canonical name of Dave as apparent by the FNAF book (I haven't read it, but word spreads fast)? I already have my preference, but I want to see what you guys think. I think that both Dave and Vincent can be a part of his name, but I want to see what you would like him to be called. Anyways, let's get on with this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2, and 3 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

 _March 19_ _th_ _, 2015_

 _11:55 P.M._

As it turns out, sleeping for about 10 hours straight is actually really great for a Vocaloid's health. Especially if they wake up and have a healthy meal of green foods, carbohydrates, and fats with coffee on the side.

After doing just that, Riliane and Allen felt reinvigorated. They needed it after how stressed and exhausted they were at the end of their shifts yesterday. Phantom Puppet surely didn't help them in that case, nor did the other phantom animatronics. They both felt like they could accomplish anything, as long as they were together and they didn't panic or get absolutely frustrated. They'll get through it all, as long as they manage to stay determined.

There was only one thing between when they woke up and getting to the pizzeria that offered resistance to their newfound spirit.

Allen had gotten a text message, just as he turned off the road roller in their parking spot. Curious, he got it out and checked it. It was from Kayo. After reading it Allen motioned for his sister, who was getting out of the road roller, to come and see this. Riliane, curious, crawled back in and sat on her seat with her knees, leaning forward in order to see the message that Allen just got. Here's what it read:

 **Luka Megurine: Hey guys! I've got some bad news. The chaos going on here won't settle down until at least the day after tomorrow. Or tomorrow. Depends on when you get this message and actually look at it. Sorry. :(**

The time-stamp said that it was sent to them at 11:30 P.M. of that day, so technically they're reading it at the right time. Allen and Riliane, of course, weren't terribly happy about this. They were hoping that the chaos at home would settle down so they could safely go home and quit their jobs. Looks like they won't. They didn't let this deteriorate their determination to get through the night though. At least they learned this before they got through this night, thinking it was their final one and relaxing before seeing the text. That would've sucked, and they probably would've broken their phones upon throwing them

* * *

 **12 A.M.**

After some convincing, Allen talked Riliane into not yelling at the phone. At least, not right away. They immediately went to work upon the clock hitting 12. Allen managed to find Springtrap upon the first ring of the phone, and saw that he was in Cam 10, preempting sealing the vent connected to the room of Cam 10 afterwards.

" _Hello? Hello?"_

"Hello!" Riliane replied cheerfully. Well, at least her spirit is better than it was last night. Allen was silent as he played sound in Cam 09, sealing the vent in that room. Instead of going to Cam 10, he decided to wait for Springtrap to disappear from the screen and play sound again in Cam 09. This way he wouldn't have to keep going back and forth between cameras, unless Phantom BB decided to be a bit of a douche.

" _Um, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only."_

"Wait, at the time these tapes were being recorded, did someone take customers in there?" Riliane asked with a raised eyebrow. Allen shrugged as he watched Springtrap disappear from the screen before playing the audio.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I actually think that this is during the time that the Purple Guy worked at the restaurant, so he could be getting ready to commit the murders," Allen said. Riliane shivered slightly at the mention of the guy.

Purple Guy. The very person held responsible for the deaths of the children that haunt their animatronic friends. They had found that out during the second FNAF game, and from some theory videos. There are other theories about there being two killers and that Purple Guy is the Phone Guy, but they highly doubted that. Purple Guy is alive for all they know, and the Phone Guy has been long dead. They also just decided to only see the Purple Guy as the main killer, to make things easier.

" _This is not a break room, and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate - and under no circumstance should a customer_ ** _ever_** _be taken into this room and out of the main show area."_

"Oh, well, I guess that answers my question," Riliane calmly said with a shrug as Allen played sound in Cam 09 again.

"We have an audio error," He reported upon seeing the red text on his camera screen telling him just that. Riliane nodded and went to rebooting the audio.

" _Management has also been made aware that the spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved."_

"… Oh… Wait… Remember the message that Mothy and Crypton had gotten on their sixth night at the restaurant with the Toys when they were all evil? And remember their theory about the message that they got?" Allen asked. Riliane had to pause for a moment and think back to Moth and Crypton's story.

* * *

 _~ Flashback ~_

 **"** _ **Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while."**_

 _"I'm not even surprised, and unfortunately, we did get a memo of sorts," Mothy said as he wounded up the music box._

 **"** _ **Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it..."**_

 _Mothy and Crypton looked at each other at this. There are two possible suspects on their list. That Spring Bonnie or whatever, and Golden Freddy. But since Spring Bonnie's suit is supposedly not working from what Crypton remembers, it's more likely than not Golden Freddy. But what did they use it for?_

 **"** _ **Now none of them are acting right."**_

 _~ Flashback End ~_

* * *

"… Holy sh*t, the Purple Guy used the Spring Bonnie suit to lure the kids into the back and murder them during the day before Crypton and Mothy's sixth night, thus the reason being for why they weren't acting right is because the spirits of the children had just died and they couldn't control their powers," Riliane concluded, shocked and horrified. Allen quickly played audio in Cam 09 when Springtrap had just left in order to look over at his sister in amazement. He hadn't thought that far ahead.

"… You know, you might be right…" Allen trailed off, thinking on what Riliane said. It makes sense. According to Crypton's info, both recent and new, the pizzeria with the toys was built shortly after an incident at Fredbear's Family Diner, the previous company that first held the animatronics, including Golden Freddy and Springtrap in their prime. The kids that the Purple Guy murdered must've recognized the Spring Bonnie costume and, having trusted the man wearing the suit, followed him to the 'safe' room where they were all brutally murdered by the hands of their favorite animatronic. Or so it would've seemed to them.

" _We would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

* * *

 **1 A.M.**

"Sh*t! Oh, f*ck! No, not now!" Allen yelled as he quickly went to Cam 11 and sealed it off. There was a video error. Riliane, upon hearing the first curse, immediately went to the maintenance panel and went to reboot the video system. Just as it was in the middle of rebooting, there was a ventilation error. She cursed under her breath, but patiently waited for the video to get back up before fixing the vents. Once the video was up, Allen went to Cam 08 and found Springtrap there. He went and played audio and Cam 09. Then there happen to be an audio error.

"What the h*ll is up with the systems tonight?! They keep going out, and it's barely past 1 A.M.!" Riliane quietly yelled, fixing the audio error once the vents were okay.

"This place is degrading much faster that we previously thought. The first night was completely fine, no errors of any kind, but ever since Springtrap showed up, the systems have been going downhill. And I don't entirely know if I have the patience for this," Allen remarked, sounding just a tiny bit angered.

"Either way, this is not good," Riliane added, looking a bit worried while trying to remain positive. Allen nodded, his spirits slightly uplifted. Then the alarms and red flashing lights kicked in. Riliane and Allen merely sighed.

"Sickle d*mnit," Allen muttered as he checked on Springtrap. Allen had to switch cameras momentarily in order to avoid Phantom BB, but he quickly went back and saw that Springtrap was in Cam 09. He went to Cam 10 and played audio there, sighing in relief when there wasn't any kind of error. Sickle was going to get him back for that. Allen just knows it.

* * *

 **2 A.M.**

Allen almost had a close encounter with Phantom Chica and Phantom Mangle upon losing Springtrap near the end of 1 A.M. He didn't tell Riliane this because he didn't want to worry her. So, imagine his surprise when he heard his sister practically scream in absolute terror. He jumped and put away the camera panel, only to see Springtrap on the other side of the window. Well, if Sickle wanted to get back at him for his earlier curse, then he's already doing a terrific job.

"… Riliane… Don't panic. I think I have an idea," Allen said as calmly as possible, grabbing his sister's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Riliane calmed down a bit and nodded, not looking away from Springtrap. Allen, as calmly as possible, went back to the cameras, went to Cam 02, and played audio there. There was immediately an audio error, but Allen couldn't care. He silently motioned his sister to fix the audio, in which she did. When they both looked back at the window, Springtrap was surprisingly gone.

"… Holy sh*t, that actually worked… Good job, bro!" Riliane said, now overall relieved with the fact that they can get Springtrap away from them if he gets that close. Allen merely nodded, still shocked at what had just happened.

"… I… was just theorizing and hoping to Sickle that it would work… Wow…" Allen said in astonishment. That astonishment was quickly replaced as they suddenly saw Phantom Foxy out of the corner of their eyes. They didn't jump this time when the burnt fox animatronic jumped at them and screamed, but they both did flinch. Riliane did end up having to reboot the vents. But Allen says that it's worth it.

* * *

 **3 A.M.**

As soon as the audio was fixed, Allen played audio in Cam 02 just to make sure Springtrap was there. He then went to Cam 03 and played audio there. He noticeably cursed as there was yet another audio error. Riliane resisted the urge to sigh as she fixed the error. Okay, so far so good. They avoided possible disaster, and they know how to use that in the future if need be.

"Ugh! I hate the system! It's too old and goes out faster than a candle light in the middle of a wind storm!" Riliane complained quietly, trying to keep her voice down so Springtrap doesn't get attracted to it. Allen said nothing, silently agreeing with his sister as he went to Cam 04 to play audio there before heading over to the vents to seal off the vent that was right next to Cam 02. He gritted his teeth as his camera feed went out.

"Video error," He simply said. Riliane groaned quietly as she went to fix the issue.

"This suuuuuucks!" She complained.

"Look on the bright side, at least you have something to do." Riliane almost glared at Allen, only to realize that he was right… Oh! Hey! Audio error after Allen played audio in Cam 05. Man, they only have, like, two audio checks or something! Good to know that they might die via lack of audio!

* * *

 **4 A.M.**

Allen had been doing a good job at avoiding the phantom animatronics. Though he's pretty sure that Phantom Foxy isn't triggered by anything. He just appears in the room to scare them whenever he feels like it. B*stard. Although, the same can't be the same with him keeping an eye on Springtrap. He lost him somewhere within the rooms dangerously close to them. So, imagine his annoyance when, as he played audio in Cam 02 in hopes of seeing him somewhere, he saw that there was an audio error. He's not even scared anymore. He's just annoyed at the system.

"This horror attraction sucks," He said. Riliane threw her hands up in the air after she started to reboot the audio devices.

"THANK YOU! Thank you for understanding, bro!" She shouted, grateful that he finally gets it… Although… "… Of course, to be fair, this place was built by a bunch of people just hoping to make a quick buck," She added calmly. Allen sighed.

"I know. But you would think that they would have safety and good systems at the top of their priority, so you know, a fire doesn't break out, or people don't' drop like flies due to lack of oxygen," He said somewhat sarcastically as he went to Cam 03 to play audio there. Riliane rolled her eyes at what he said, though she can understand where he's coming from with this… Oh hey, ventilation error, at the same time Allen caused an audio error by playing sound in Cam 04! Time to reboot the vents, so they can actually see and not pass out and die!

"I think it's safe to say that the vents are the top priority when it comes to rebooting," Riliane said calmly, even as the red lights flashed and the alarm blared.

"Yeah. We like to be able to actually see Springtrap and not die due to being unconscious and unable to stop him," Allen said sarcastically. As soon as she started rebooting the audio devices, Riliane looked over to her brother with a raised eyebrow.

"When did you get on the sarcasm express today?" She asked sincerely, kind of worried for her brother.

"Since the beginning of 4 A.M." He answered, annoyance laced in with his words as he went to Cam 05 to play audio there, having absolutely no idea where Springtrap is. He was answered with the fact that Springtrap didn't show up anywhere in Cam 05. Allen stared intensely at the feed, so he knew that the animatronics wasn't either. Riliane saw this and she knew.

"… We're so boned, aren't we?" She asked, not even surprised anymore.

"We're so strongly boned," Allen replied, going through Cam 04, 03, and 02 in hopes of finding him before he just played audio in Cam 02. Riliane sighed as she had to fix yet another audio error. Well, at least the night was almost over. Time sure flies when you're bored out of your mind!

* * *

 **5 A.M.**

Out of desperation in order to find him, Allen played audio in Cam 02 again. The camera went out for a few seconds, and Allen swore he saw Springtrap way in the back. Quickly, Allen went to Cam 03, only to be met with a screen of static. Video error. D*mn it! Throwing caution to the wind, he played audio in the now unseen room, causing an audio error. Riliane, who had been watching him out of boredom, knew what he was doing. As soon as an audio error came up, she quickly went to the maintenance panel and clicked the reboot all function. Or at least, she tried to. She accidentally clicked the ventilation option.

"Sh*t!" She shouted as quietly as possible. Allen saw what the problem was, and got up from his seat. Confused, Riliane watched as he went over to the- oohhhh. She sees what he's doing now. She quickly went to fix the audio error once her mistake was done, and as soon as it was finished Allen was back, handing Riliane what he grabbed when he had gotten up.

"You defend with this, and I'll use my chair," He said. Riliane took what he had handed her, setting it to the side of the chair. Allen quickly went to Cam 03 and played audio there, even though he couldn't see if Springtrap was there. Hey, at least he's trying, right?

Riliane quickly went to fixing the video system, while Allen kept an ear out for any kind of movement. From the hallway, from the vents, it didn't matter. If there was a sound, he was going to hear it. He gave up on that once the video feed came back on. Or at least, he tried to. He heard movement from in front of them, and did so just in time to see Springtrap pause in front of the window. Allen tugged on his sister's sleeve, motioning her to look forward. She wasn't surprised to see Springtrap this time. In fact, she surprised Allen by clearing her throat and standing up.

"You know what… F*CK YOU! F*ck you and everything you care about or loved or ever needed in life! I hope you get nothing beneficial to you to advance your career! I hope you don't get that promotion! I hope you don't enjoy all the lovely things in life! I hope you don't see beaches, and travel around the world! I HOPE YOU DO NOTHING!" She screamed at Springtrap, glaring at him through the window. Both the animatronic and Allen were surprised by her outburst, to say the least. In fact, Springtrap kind of looked sad, which is amazing since he's a, well, animatronic. That's an incredible feat for an object that can't really make any facial features.

Springtrap soon quickly shook his head, disappearing to around the corner. He quickly went through the door, only to barely react in time to miss a guitar to the face. Where did-? The box. He looked at the box briefly, only to see that the guitar that was in the pile wasn't there anymore. He looked forward again, only to see Riliane wield the guitar. Allen was wielding a metal chair that he managed to find in the room.

"Stay back, f*cker! Otherwise it'll be the Chair and Guitar vs. Animatronic fight of 2015!" Riliane yelled, wielding the guitar as if it was a club. In some cases, much like this one, it really is more of a weapon than an instrument. Springtrap let out an animatronic laugh. Allen glared at him.

"What are you? What do you want?!" He yelled.

What happened next was something neither of the twins could predict.

Springtrap opened his mouth and, in a display of horror, shoved his hand inside of the mouth. Riliane and Allen were shocked that the animatronic did that. After some rather loud rummaging, Springtrap pulled something out of him. It was an old piece of cloth with a nametag on it. He held it up for both of them to see. And what did they read?

 **Employee/Mechanic**

 **Dave Vincent Cawthon**

At first, the twins were both confused, only for their eyes to slowly widen in horror and realization.

"Y-Your…" Riliane started, too shocked to finish. The animatronic grinned.

" _ **I-I am the Purple Guy,"**_ He said in a very mechanical voice before she shouted, very loudly, _**"YOU NOW DIE!"**_ Springtrap was quite literally about to pounce at them. Riliane and Allen got ready to defend themselves when…

* * *

 **6 A.M.**

Springtrap froze, before glaring at the two as if to say that this wasn't over. He then slipped away, pausing only briefly in the window to give them one last glare before disappearing. Once they were sure that he was gone, Riliane and Allen put the chair and guitar away before they ran out of the horror attraction. They didn't want to stay there any longer. They wanted to quit. But they didn't have much of a choice. Phone Dude would not be happy with them, and he did kind of make them promise to at least work there until they could get things up and running. Or until the place burned down or something.

There was one lesson that they managed to take from the night. Evil. Doesn't **Die**.

* * *

 **A/N: The references are real.**

 **Not only did I make a reference to Markiplier in his playthrough of the 5** **th** **Night of FNAF 3, but I also made a reference to DA's song Purple Guy (the 'I'm the Purple Guy, you now die' part), JT Machina's rap song Another Five Nights (Evil doesn't die), and even the title of the 5** **th** **chapter of my** **Mothy and Crypton's Night's at Freddy's** **story! I literally didn't think about the Chair vs. Guitar part until I spontaneously thought about the box that held the guitar in it, and I just knew. I knew. And all but the rap thing I thought of literally as I was typing it all on the day I finished this chapter (January 18, 2016 for those in the future).**

 **Man… I don't even know what to think about that.**

 **Anyways, hopefully the next chapter will go smoothly. I already know what to do for it at the end of the night (which I also thought about on January 18), and I even have a few ideas for the 'epilogue' chapters afterwards. Boy, are those going to be a mess.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading and please review!**


	6. Night 6: Die in a Fire

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to Riliane and Allen's Nights at Springtrap's! In this chapter, Allen and Riliane start their final night at Fazbear's Fright. They have a dangerously close encounter in which Allen sacrifices himself to protect Riliane. Don't worry though. He and his sister have a plan on how to deal with Springtrap… Or at least, they'll come up with a way to at least distract him.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2, and 3 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

 _March 20_ _th_ _, 2015_

 _11:45 P.M._

They really didn't want to do this. Not for another night. Not in the Hellish Yard's long lost horror attraction. But, they couldn't. Not because they couldn't quit. They could at any time. But they promised Phone Dude that they would cover until either the place was ready to open, or until something happened that destroyed the place. Plus, if they had quit, then either some poor sucker who doesn't know anything would be stuck in their place, or Springtrap will escape and cause chaos and destruction on the town. That was something they didn't want to cause.

They had already stopped renting their apartment. All of their stuff was in their bags, which were currently behind them, in-between their backs and their seats. They were just sitting out there. Relaxing, panicking, trying to calm down, and planning. Their new information kind of scared them. The Purple Guy is Springtrap… It… actually made sense, kind of. Once they did further research on the game that is. To say that they were surprised by the ending that they saw via Markiplier's playthrough would be a bit of an understatement.

However, they both knew that worrying about it would only make things worse. Maybe they can find a way to use this information to their advantage… But that's for later. For now, they'll just focus on staying alive. They've come up with a plan in regards to whatever error they got. Their top priority will be the vents, seeing as without them, the probability of seeing the phantom animatronics will increase. Audio is next, so they will be able to lure Springtrap away. And, by process of elimination, the video will be at the bottom of their main concern.

And so, with their plan in mind, they entered the building. They could already feel their mistakes crawling up their metal spines as they sat down. This was not going to be a fun night at all.

* * *

 **12 A.M.**

Neither Allen or Riliane paid the phone any head as it rang. Allen immediately put his attention to finding Springtrap, or rather the Purple Guy. He found the walking robotic corpse in Cam 09, and he lured him to Cam 08. Keeping him in between the cameras. Riliane immediately opened up the maintenance panel, ready to fix any errors that showed up.

" _Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, this is just to inform all employees that due to budget restrictions, the previously mentioned safe rooms are being sealed at most locations, including this one."_

"I wonder what he means by budget restrictions," Riliane sarcastically muttered as she fixed an audio error that Allen had caused when luring Springtrap back to Cam 09, which caused an audio error. They both had a sneaking feeling that those 'budget restrictions' may be related to either the Bite of '87, the murder of their friends, or perhaps both.

" _Work crews will be here most of the day today, constructing a false wall over the old door base. Nothing is being taken out beforehand, so if you've left anything inside, then it's your own fault."_

"Well, f*ck you too, dude. Seriously, he sounds like he's kind of being sassy there," Riliane replied. Allen nodded as he lured Springtrap back to Cam 08. He indeed heard some sass in there.

" _Management also requests that this room not be mentioned to family, friends or insurance representatives."_

"Of course they wanted the room to be a secret… That's just a sign that says that they're trying to cover up something. Possibly murder," Riliane remarked. Allen thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe a kid was accidentally locked in one of those rooms. You never know," Allen commented, luring Springtrap to Cam 09, causing an audio error. Riliane thought about it for a moment and shuddered as she fixed the error.

"That room was probably where the animatronics were left without their costumes on. I feel bad for any kid locked in there. They must've been traumatized by seeing the endoskeletons and the empty suits of their 'favorite' animatronics," She uttered, grimacing as she shivering once again.

" _Thanks again, and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

"Well, good to know that he's still saying that little catchphrase of his and- Oh, we got video error," Allen casually said. Riliane nodded, already fixing the error. Luckily, Allen knew where he was, and close the vent that was closest to Springtrap in case he got any ideas while Allen couldn't see. The video came back on, revealing Springtrap to have moved to Cam 08. Allen lured him away and back to Cam 09.

* * *

 **1 A.M.**

It was going well so far. Whenever a vent error came up, Riliane immediately went to fix the problem. The audio also was fixed quickly, but not as much as the vent. Any video error would be fixed, but it wasn't quite as needed or quick to fix as the audio and vent errors. Allen meanwhile kept playing audio in Cam 08 and 09. He would quickly move to a different camera if he even thought that there was a phantom in sight. He wasn't taking the risk.

Of course, that didn't stop Phantom Foxy from jumping at them both. They both, of course, jumped, and Riliane immediately went to fixing the vent error. Allen quickly went to find Springtrap, and he was luckily in Cam 08. Allen quickly lured Springtrap to Cam 09, just as the video went out.

"Crap. Video error," Allen reported. Riliane nodded, waiting for the vent error to fix before going to fix the video feed.

"The video's gone out. The audio's gone out. And the vent error's gone out. Not to mention that it's barely past 1 A.M.," Riliane noted.

"It seems that for this night we can only do the audio twice before it goes out. The video and vents go out after a while. I can't tell for sure though," Allen added, just after he lured Springtrap to Cam 08, causing yet another audio error. Riliane sighed as she fixed it.

"On the plus side, when there's no video, we can't see Phantom Chica, BB, Mangle, or Puppet. We can easily avoid Phantom Freddy too. It's just Foxy and Springtrap we really need to worry about," She mentioned. Allen thought about it for a moment and nodded in agreement, seeing the logic behind her words. Of course, no video means no way of seeing where Springtrap is. And that is something that they can't have.

Unfortunately, a little while later, something happened. Allen wanted to get Springtrap away from the vents, so he went to Cam 07 and played audio, causing an audio error. He went away from the camera and realized too late that he had seen Phantom BB. He and Riliane got jumped at by him, and when Riliane went to fix the audio and the new vent problem, only to gasp quietly. Allen looked over, only for his jaw to drop. Phantom Foxy was standing behind the panel, right in front of the boxes. However, he didn't attack. Only after did Riliane fix the errors and flip the panel away did Phantom Foxy attack. Well, there goes the vents again.

* * *

 **2 A.M.**

"Okay, Riliane, I didn't want to be the one to say this, but we need a backup plan in case he gets very close to us," Allen said as he lured Springtrap back to Cam 09. Both the audio and video went out. Riliane quickly went to fix them. In the meanwhile, Allen went to the vents and blocked the one closest to Cam 09.

"I was thinking about bringing that up. We need to think of something in case Springtrap gets close to us and we can't get him away," She added. Allen nodded in agreement, trying to think of something. He soon thought of something. As soon as the audio came back, Allen lured Springtrap to Cam 08. As soon as he did that, he got up and went over to the duffle bag that the two had brought. It was filled with snacks, and one other thing that Riliane didn't know was in there.

"If worse comes to worse. I'll draw him away, and you hit him with this," He said, handing Riliane the object he had pulled out. Riliane couldn't help but grin as she took hold of the item.

"Gladly," She said. Oh, the plans she had.

* * *

 **3 A.M. – 4 A.M.**

Not much happened during the beginning of 3 A.M. It was only during the ending of 3 A.M. and the beginning of 4 A.M. that anything interesting happened within those two hours. Allen heard movement in a vent after losing Springtrap when the video went out, and it came back just as he checked the vents. The yellowish greenish bunny was attempting to go through the vent in Cam 13 was. Allen immediately sealed it off.

"Okay, we're doing good. We're fine. We're going to survive!" Allen said optimistically. He was feeling pretty great about this. They made it this far. They only encountered Phantom BB once, and only had a few jumps from Phantom Foxy. And Springtrap has gone nowhere near them.

"H*ll yeah we are!" Riliane exclaimed, fixing the audio after Allen played some in Cam 05 to get the purple b*stard out of the vents.

"Our only real enemy is how quickly the vents, audio, and video go out," Allen reported. Riliane nodded sadly, just as there was a video error. That was quick.

* * *

 **5 A.M.**

Phantom Chica and Phantom BB double-teamed them again. They were both at the same location, and scared them both. The twins of course flinched, but once it was all cleared up, Allen could not find Springtrap. Not at all. He looked everywhere, very closely. But he found nothing.

"Sh*t… I think it's time to employ our plan…" Allen believed, frowning. Riliane frowned as well.

"Allen, do we really…?" She trailed off when her brother looked away from the panel, a look of determination on his face.

"I won't allow him to hurt you, Riliane. Besides, if this works out, we can both just run out of the building safely," Allen reasoned. Riliane looked unsure, not wanting her brother to be put into danger again. It was when Allen stood up that she sighed.

"I know I can't convince you otherwise… But…" Riliane got up and hugged him tightly before continuing, asking, "Just try not to get too hurt, okay? I don't know what I would do if you died again…"

Allen sighed, hugging his sister back as he said, "Funny. I was about to say the same thing."

After they let go, Allen went to work. He rushed out of the office and ran down the hallway.

"HEY! PURPLE GUY! WHEREVER YOU ARE, FOLLOW ME!" He yelled as he continued to run. He rounded a corner when he saw Springtrap right in front of him, throwing a punch. Allen ducked, but Springtrap's other hand grabbed him by the throat. He lifted the young blond and shoved him against the wall. Allen struggled, pretending to have breathing problems due to Springtrap's hand tightly gripping his throat. Allen was never so happy to not need to breathe before.

"A-A-Any l-l-last words…?" Springtrap asked menacingly. At the same time, Springtrap's other hand grabbed his throat. Allen stopped struggling, looking up with a grin that told Springtrap that Allen know something he didn't.

"L-look behind you…" Allen chocked out. Springtrap quickly did, only to be met with a metal baseball bat to the face.

"OW!" Springtrap yelled, letting go of Allen and stumbling backwards. Allen fell to the ground against the wall, getting over his initial shock before he got up and looked over. His sister, just as planned, was wielding the baseball bat. Yes, THE baseball bat. It's the very same one that Mothy used almost 30 years ago. Mothy had given it to them before they left, figuring that they might need to use it to ward of stalkers. In a sense, it was used properly. Riliane grinned, now holding the baseball bat with both hands.

"Stay away of my brother, you mother f*cker. Otherwise it will be the Bat of 2015!" She exclaimed, pointing the bat at the animatronic. Springtrap glared as he stood up. Before he could do anything though, Riliane hit him in the face with the bat again. Springtrap once again stumbled back, this time falling backwards and landing on his *ss. Before anyone could do anything else, Allen and Riliane smelled something.

"… Is… that smoke?" Allen asked. As if to answer his question, black smoke sneaked in from the end of the hallway facing Riliane.

"Sh*t! The building is on fire!" She exclaimed. Springtrap, seeing that they were distracted, quickly got up and lunged at Allen, only for Riliane to hit him once again.

"AH! F*CK!" He yelled. The fire started to spread fast, appearing from around the corner and slowly crawling down the hallway. Riliane and Allen quickly bolted in the opposite direction, only stopping briefly at the office to grab their things before they ran out of the building. Just in time, as the whole building suddenly burst into flames, with Springtrap letting out his last words.

" _ **I WILL COME BACK! I ALWAYS DO!"**_

Those words will haunt them for a while. Neither of them stopped running when they got outside until they were on the other side of the parking lot. Once they did, they stopped and caught their breath, near the road-roller.

"… Well… That worked at least," Allen remarked. Riliane nodded in agreement, grinning.

"It was so satisfying to hit Springtrap! WHOOO! I FEEL ALIVE!" She exclaimed, holding both of her arms out and falling backwards, laughing when she hit the ground. Allen couldn't help but laugh either, letting out the stress as he sat down next to his sister, glad that they were both alive.

* * *

 **6 A.M.**

After a few minutes, they recovered enough to call the police. They came with the fire department. Riliane and Allen fibbed a little, saying that they were merely doing their job when they saw the fire on the cameras before they quickly got out of there. After they explained what the Phone Dude had told them, they ruled the fire as an accident caused by faulty wiring.

Once that was settled, Riliane and Allen headed back to their apartment. They planned to stay there one more day until they head back to the mansion. Hopefully everything is calmed down by then. They both sat at the coffee table, still mystified that they lived. Of course, something told them that it wasn't over. They could still remember what Springtrap screamed. His screams will haunt them for a good while. But at least they made it.

* * *

 **A/N: I blame myself entirely this for how long this took. I put off doing this for so long. I apologize for that. Other things caught my interest. And for that, I'm sorry. But hey, at least I got it. And once again, I wrote most of this in one day. I'm good at that at least.**

 **I hope you all enjoy. Thank you all for reading and please review!**


	7. Day 7: Mistakes Were Made

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to Riliane and Allen's Nights at Springtrap's! In this chapter, the nightmare that was at Fazbear's Fright isn't over. Not by a long shot. Much to most everyone's displeasure and Springtrap's glee.**

 **Also, I would like to make an important note. I won't be doing another story about FNAF 4. This series is done. After I finish the chapters for this and the credits, only the side-story will continue. If you want, they can play FNAF 4 in that side-story. But I won't make a separate story for FNAF 4. I'm honestly quite done with it. That's about it. Allen and Riliane have seen worse during the age of Evillious. One of them was decapitated and the other had to see it happen with their own eyes. Plus, have you seen some of the songs that they're in? I think they'll be fine. Springtrap isn't the worst thing they've seen.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2, and 3 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

 _March 21_ _th_ _, 2015_

 _7:30 A.M._

Riliane and Allen were… Well, the scene in front of them was certainly something.

They had arrived back at the mansion to quite an interesting sight. The toy animatronics were all in their human forms. And the Marionette was standing in between the two opposing groups. The Toys were all on one side, while the Originals were on the other. A little way behind them, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, were the Vocaloids, Mothy, Crypton, Mangle, and Goldie. The Marionette, or Marion as Gally had called him when it was Night 4, appeared to be at an equilibrium between being calm and relax and about ready to tear everyone's heads off in anger. And everyone looked scared of him.

… Oh, and all of the furniture in the living room was in shambles. No hope in saving them. Although the TV was still fine, for whatever reason. They kind of expected stuff to be destroyed from the call that Gallerian gave them on night four, but… This? This was too much!

"… What in the name of f*ck have we missed?" Allen asked, not bothering to try and keep calm. He survived six nights in Hell's horror attraction, you can't really blame him. The stress and fear can really make a person not really care. Everyone looked over at them, and Marion instantly looked happy.

"Ah! You two must be Allen and Riliane! It's so nice to finally meet you two!" He said cheerfully, seemingly forgetting or ignoring the chaos that was left in wake around him.

"… Same… No need for intros by the way, we can tell who's who... Seriously though, what happened to the living room?!" Allen yelled, now looking horrified at the damage. Marion and the others looked around, minus the group that was somewhat in the kitchen.

"I did tell you two that these guys were practically attacking each other with everything that wasn't nailed down. I meant that quite literally," Gallerian explained. He looked upset, but then again that might be because someone's going to have to pay for all of this, which means that they're (and by extension, he) will lose money. They entire reason they even met the animatronics in the first place was because they were having a money shortage.

"Sorry about the mess. But the Toys needed to be stopped!" Freddy exclaimed, glaring at the animatronics across from him. Toy Chica, or TC as Gallerian called her, glared back.

"Funny, I could say the same thing about you! You don't deserve to be in charge here!" She yelled.

"Neither of you in charge though! Heck, no one is, technically! We only follow Allen and Riliane because they're the most responsible ones! Plus, you do not know the wrath of an angry Allen!" Upon saying this, Gallerian shivered, looking a bit traumatized about something. TC scoffed at this.

"Just what can a 14-year-old punk do-" Just as she almost finished her sentence, Riliane threw her shoe at TC, and it went pretty fast. TC almost didn't duck in time. When she got back up, she was holding Mothy's baseball bat.

"I swear, if you dare come any close, your face will look like mash potatoes!" She yelled, glaring at the humanoid animatronic. TC glared right back.

"Okay, how about we all just calm down? There is no need for any further violence," Allen reasoned in a relatively calm tone.

"I second that notion. You guys really need to stop. The furniture in the living room is destroyed as it is. We don't need you destroying any other furniture in the house," Crypton added. TC turned to glare at him, but sighed in defeat a few seconds later.

"Fiiiinnnee!" She drawled out, before turning to the originals and saying, while pointing an accusing finger at them, "But this isn't over!" Freddy merely nodded in agreement.

"Okay, you guys can just settle this via Mario Kart or something. As long as no physical violence ensues. For now, let's all just take a deep breath and relax," Goldie reasoned. The others agreed, and as Riliane and Allen came further into the house with their things, Mangle turned to Marion with a confused expression.

"What's Mario Kart?" She whispered in an innocent tone. Marion simply shrugged.

"I honestly don't know for sure. I think it's some sort of competitive game. We'll ask about it later, once we're officially settled in," He whispered back. Mangle thought about it for a moment and nodded in agreement. It sounded like fun to her. She couldn't wait to find out more about it.

* * *

 _ **~ Several Days Later ~**_

"… And then the police came and question us. We just told them that we didn't notice anything until we saw smoke at around 6 A.M. and that we booked it. They let us go after that. I at least got to keep the little figurines of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica! They're just so adorable!" Riliane exclaimed. It had been a few days since she and Allen got back. They got furniture from the prop room in the theater in the back to temporarily replaced the furniture in the living room. She and Allen had just finished telling everyone their story in the living room. Well, almost everyone. Kayo left to go check the mail when they got to the part where they escaped the burning building.

"D*mn. That sounds intense. How come you never told any of us?" Gallerian asked, looking surprised and concerned.

"And distract you guys from the chaos that was going on here? We needed you all to stay focus on all of this in case it got out of hand… Though that brings up the question as to why you guys didn't try to stop this earlier to avoid the destruction of the furniture?" Allen asked. There was an awkward silence from the Vocaloids, Crypton, Mothy, Marion, and Mangle as everyone else but Goldie looked at them.

"We didn't want to get involved. Plus, the animatronics involved were getting pretty violent. I mean, TC managed to knocked out Conchita when she tried to stop the fighting. It was best to let them blow off some of the steam before interfering and getting knocked out again… Although, we obviously interfered a little too late," Goldie explained, looking around at some of the splinters that were still around him, which was all that remained of the coffee table that was where he was sitting at. TC looked proud at this. TF shook his head, TB didn't care, BB merely chuckled, and Mangle just blinked and turned to Marion, who merely sighed.

"The words 'a little' are an understatement…" Toy Bonnie, or rather TB, muttered quietly. TF, who was sitting next to TB, quietly chuckled at this, and the two quietly did a fist bump. Allen sighed at Goldie's words.

"Well, sometimes it can't be helped. You did your best. Plus, our finances are going up thanks to a donation set up by fans. We'll be able to replace the furniture in no time," Allen remarked. The Vocaloids and original animatronics sighed in relief, with Gallerian looking up, as if to silently thank Sickle for this.

"Well, I'm glad that you two were safe," Crypton said in relief.

"I'm glad my bat came in handy. Thanks for giving it back by the way," Mothy added, looking at the aforementioned bat that was leaning against the chair he was sitting on.

"Your welcome. We're just happy that we were able to use it when we needed it," Riliane replied with a sigh of relief. Kayo came in with a newspaper. She looked horrified at whatever was on the newspaper, not to mention paled.

"I think you may want to be worried a bit," She said. She handed the newspaper to the person closest to her – Gallerian – before sitting down. He only had to glance at it before he paled.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked, now worried. Based by what she said, this is related to the horror attraction and – by some extent – Springtrap. Gallerian cleared his throat.

"Just read this part," Kayo advised and pointed to a part of the newspaper, so Gallerian can know that he could cut to the chase. Gallerian nodded and read out loud the following:

" _ **A new local attraction based on an ancient pizzeria chain burned down overnight. Authorities have not ruled out foul play, but at the moment it seems to have been caused by faulty wiring. Very little was found at the scene. The few items that were salvaged will be sold at public auction."**_ Once he was finished, he turned the paper around to show everyone. There was a picture next the article, and both twins paled at what the picture had. In the picture was none other than Springtrap, slumped over and looking right at the camera.

"… Oh no," Marion said, shocked and horrified. His words perfectly summarized what the original animatronics, the Vocaloids, Mothy, and Crypton thought. They all sat there for a few minutes, silent from stun.

"… Well?" TC asked, sounding only slightly annoyed. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Well what?" Conchita asked before she munched down on a slice of Chica's pizza that she had made earlier.

"What are we going to do about this thing? I mean, from what you guys said, we can't have this things running around. I may be bad, but I'm not pure evil," TC explained before leaning back in the seat. Of course she couldn't have predicted that the light chair would fall backwards with her in it when she leaned back. TF merely sighed as he got up to help her.

"I have to agree with TC on this. And the way I see it, we have two options here. We either let some poor soul by Springtrap in the auction, or if we buy it ourselves. Burning it obviously doesn't work, and I don't really want to try anything else. If setting it on fire fails, then a lot of other things will probably fail," Irina reasoned. TF was forced to sit in what was TC's chair after he helped her up, as she didn't want to risk falling backwards in it again. TF didn't entirely mind though. The chair he was sitting in was bothering him a bit.

"Honestly… As much as it pains me to say this, I think we should buy it. We can't let anyone else buy him. They wouldn't know what to do. Everyone here knows how to deal with this sort of thing far better than anyone in the world," Freddy said.

"I don't think anyone in the world will be able to deal with you guys the way we do. No offense meant," Kayo remarked as she finally sat back down.

"None taken," Goldie said. Mothy stood up.

"Okay, how about this? We set aside buying more furniture and focus all of our finances on buying Springtrap?" He proposed. The others looked at each other, silently asking what the other person thought about it before they all eventually turned to Mothy again. They all silently came to the same conclusion.

"Let's f*cking get it over with," Foxy answered, summarizing everyone's thoughts and answers. Oh boy. Their days just got a whole lot longer… Right?

* * *

 **A/N: Only I know how their days will become. You all will find out by the credits of this story. There's still a chapter or two left of this story.**

 **I'll admit, this one was a bit rushed, so it might not be as good. But hey, at least they're out of the horror attraction. And at least the fight between the animatronics is over.**

 **Thank you all for reading and please review!**


	8. Day 8: He Always Comes Back

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to Riliane and Allen's Nights at Springtrap's! In this chapter, the Vocaloids buy Springtrap in order to protect the rest of humanity from him. A noble effort, but now they're stuck with Springtrap. Well… No one ever said that protecting the world from a killer that is immortalized in a torn, rotting suit would be easy.**

 **Also, I'm incredibly sorry for the late update! Life and stuff happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2, and 3 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing. Enjoy:**

* * *

Allen wasn't entirely sure they had enough pillows… Or knives.

Mothy and Crypton had left in order to go buy Springtrap. In the meantime, the rest of them got ready for when Springtrap came. They all theorized that he would end up going on a rampage when he gets there, so they started putting pillows everywhere they could. They also each equipped themselves with knives in order to try and defend themselves against the greenish yellow bunny, although it probably wouldn't do much. Well, all except for BB. He was just thrown into the prop room of the theater. It can luckily be locked on the outside, so he's not getting out of there easily and get a hold of a knife.

Cherub, Freddy, and TB were nominated to go to the second floor and keep a lookout on the road for Mothy and Crypton coming back. Freddy and TB were sent up there in order to try to ease the tension between the two animatronic groups. They chose Freddy from the original animatronics because he was the leader, and his group respected him. TC's not the same, and if they had sent her up there instead of TB there already would've been a fight. Cherub was sent to make sure that the two were under control. He brought the Venom Sword with him to help with this goal.

The others, meanwhile, padded up the living room, and they also made a pillow fortress in the dining room. The Vocaloids had made it into a fortress out of the tables and chairs when the animatronics were fighting, and they had yet to put it back together. So they all just put pillows around the fortress and waited inside. TC was still not happy with the animatronics, so she and TF sat as far away from the original animatronics that were with them as much as they could. Marion and Mangle joined them so that the two wouldn't be by themselves, and because they were technically still a part of their group. TC huffed when they came over, and TF seemed a little upset. The others had no idea why.

"What's the status guys?" Allen asked the group upstairs via radio.

"Nothing yet," Cherub answered through the radio before it went dead so that the three upstairs could concentrate. Allen sighed at this.

"Hey, don't worry Allen. They'll turn up eventually. We just got to be patient," Goldie remarked. Allen nodded.

"Too bad we didn't grab any board games when we tossed BB into the prop room. At least that we could entertain ourselves," Riliane said in a slightly annoyed tone before sighing exasperatedly. TC raised an eyebrow at this.

"What's a board game?" She asked. The Vocaloids all turned to her with blank looks, and absolutely silent. TC and the others on her side became slightly confused and, admittedly, a bit scared.

"Don't worry. The same thing happened to us when we asked that question," Bonnie explained nonchalantly, as if this was a normal event. Then again, it kind of was. It's how they got roped into Town of Salem, Minecraft, and many other games.

"Should we be concerned?" TF asked worryingly.

"Yes. You should. I can't even recall of the games we ended up playing because we asked what they were," Chica answered, sounding as indifferent as Bonnie. The toys grew worried at this. Suddenly, the radio sparked back to life.

"Guys! The truck's coming down the road!" Freddy said through the radio. They all perked up at this.

"Copy that! Get to the prop room and make sure BB didn't find a way to escape!" Kayo ordered.

"Roger that," Freddy replied before the radio went dead again.

"Okay everyone. Keep quiet and get your knives ready," Nemesis stated. Everyone did as so. Soon enough they heard the front door opening. Instead of hearing Springtrap or something make a declaration of destruction, they heard someone else instead.

"Guys, no need to hide behind pillows or whatever! We talked to Springtrap, and he's agreed not to kill anyone!" They heard Crypton yell. The group in the dining room looked at each other in confusion. This wasn't anything like they were expecting. Then again, Springtrap was a human. A dead one but still. He's probably a least somewhat civilized. And at least Crypton and Mothy talked to him, hopefully about the Vocaloids past and whatnot.

"Which brings up the question as to where you all got these pillows?! I'm pretty sure we don't have this many pillows!" Mothy yelled in confusion. The others got out of the pillow fortress and went into the living room. Mothy was kicking pillows around, Crypton was looking at the group now, and Springtrap was surprisingly really calm. He was actually crouched down and looking at a pillow. Since he was a dirty animatronic with many holes and stunk like a dead body within a dirty suit, which was what he was at this point, he was probably wondering if he were to lay on the pillows if he would stain them. TC, TF, Mangle, and Marion cringed upon seeing Springtrap. They never really quite expected to see him in this condition, even with what Riliane and Allen said about him.

"Hey guys. We managed to buy Springtrap. It took a little longer than we thought due to some… complications, but it wasn't too serious," Crypton explained. Riliane hid slightly behind Allen. She still didn't trust Springtrap, even if he wasn't even paying attention to them and even though Crypton said he agreed not to kill anyone. Plus, that pause made them think that Crypton was fibbing a little bit, but that was probably to try and ease their worries.

"Seriously, where did all of these pillows come from?! I know for a fact that we don't have that many guest's rooms for these much pillows, and there aren't any in the prop room or the basement!" Mothy asked, turning to the group with a very confused and irate look. Crypton rolled his eyes.

"Dude, this isn't the time to worry about the pillows in the living room and the dining room," He calmly said. Mothy's eyes widened as he looked past the group and into the dining room.

"There are more pillows?!" He practically screamed, grabbing the sides of his hair. Goldie slowly walked over to Mothy and gently grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I'll take him out of here and calm him down. We'll go tell the others of the events going on," The golden bear said before he started leading Mothy up the stairs and away from the mysterious pillows, telling him gently calming things even as they disappeared from sight.

"Is Mothy going to be all right?" TF asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Whenever he breaks down due to stress or fear, he usually recovers fairly quickly," Irina explained with her arms crossed.

"So… Springtrap is okay?" Conchita asked. Upon hearing his name, Springtrap's ear sprung up and he looked over his shoulder at the group, which caused the group to jump slightly.

"Yeah, he's friendly. Well, more friendly than before. Mothy and I managed to convince him to not kill anyone," Crypton explained. Springtrap stood up and nodded.

"Why isn't he talking?" Foxy asked, giving Springtrap a look of caution. That wasn't not a surprise, as Springtrap is the one who killed him and the others.

"The fire at the horror attraction destroyed his voice box. I think the only way for him to speak is if we get him a new body," Crypton answered. The original animatronics were wary about this, which was understandable.

"Well, we might as well get this over with," Margarita said. Soon enough, Springtrap got a new body. He had dirty yellow hair and hazel eyes. He had yellow bunny ears similar to Bonnie's, only both of his ears were dirty, and the top half of his right ear was missing. He wore a dirty yellow, sleeveless vest over a dirty, worn down white dress shirt, and a black tie that was missing the lower half. He wore worn down white pants and black combat boots. Springtrap looked down at himself to examine his new body.

"Man, it's hasn't even been that long since I was a human, and I already forgot what it was like to have human hands," He said. His voice sounded similar to Freddy and Goldie's, except it was slightly deeper, older, and a bit eviler.

"Okay, first things first, what should we call you? Because you obviously have another name," Gallerian asked. Springtrap smiled to himself.

"I go by many names, including William, Dave, Paul, Scott, and many more. But I prefer Vincent," He answered in a somewhat compelling tone. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"You and him have a lot in common already," Kayo whispered jokingly to Irina. She rolled her eyes again. Although it was true. They both have many names and they killed people before.

"… Second thing, how exactly did you end up in the suit deader than a doorknob?" Nemesis asked, her arms crossed with a straight look on her face.

"Well, my death happened long before Kayo and Gallerian took up the job at the pizzeria. I was going to dismantle the animatronics and had just entered the safe room to grab an axe to carry out my plan when THIS GUY-" Vincent suddenly yelled before pointing at Marion, who in response gained a shocked look with wide eyes before Vincent continued, saying, "scared me into the suit in the back room! I have no idea where he came from!" At this, everyone else turned to Marion, including Mangle.

"… Marion, explain," Crypton demanded. Marion looked back and forth between everyone before he sighed, realizing that there was absolutely no way getting out of this.

"… Before us Toys were shipped here and before the original animatronics left, we were kept in the crates that we actually came in at the old pizzeria. I had conveniently managed to get the lid of my crate opened, which is how I got out of it easily when we first arrived. Anyway, just before I could do anything else, Vincent to walk in. We were both stunned at each others presence.

"He suddenly gained a look of horror on his face and, after a few seconds of hesitation, he quickly ran to the Spring Bonnie suit that was in the corner of the room. As soon as he was inside, he started laughing before the springs locked and he started bleeding, probably due to the water that was leaking in due to the storm outside. He started screaming for help, and I heard footsteps coming in. I slid back into the crate and put the lid back on, unsure as to what had just happened and assuming that he was just scared, as I had forgotten what my killer looked like," Marion explained. Vincent's jaw dropped at this.

"Wait, you didn't even know I was there?! YOU DIDN'T COME OUT TO KILL ME?!" He practically screamed in shock. Marion slowly nodded at this. Vincent groaned at this.

"I thought that you had come out to kill me! That means I got into that suit for no reason!" He groaned, putting his hands to his face. TC couldn't help but chuckle at this, while TF, TB, and BB grinned, trying to hold in their chuckles. The original animatronics looked amused as well, seeing as A) their killer was actually dead, because they had a few doubts, and B) he was currently having a mental crisis.

"… I can't be the only one noticing that this has gotten rather odd," Gallerian whispered to the other Vocaloid. The others shook their head. No, he wasn't alone.

"Are you going to be okay?" Allen asked in an unsure way, as if not certain if he should be asking Vincent if he's all right.

"I will be once I'm done mentally kicking myself!" Vincent said in frustration.

"Should we give you a minute?" Irina asked. Vincent merely nodded silently, walking away from the group to help clear his mind. In the meanwhile, Crypton turned to Marion.

"How come you never told any of us about this?" He asked. Marion frowned.

"I had honestly forgot and, admittedly, I thought that all of that was just a really weird dream or hallucination. I didn't really think anything of it and it just slipped out of my mind," He explained, feeling a bit guilty now. Mangle noticed this and frowned before hugging him to make him feel better.

"Well, we can't blame you for that. If I were in your position, I would probably think it wasn't real either," Gallerian remarked. Marion nodded, feeling a bit better as he hugged his friend back.

"So… Now we just continue on with life?" Kayo asked, looking over her shoulder at Vincent, who was starting to calm down but still holding his head.

"It would be a good idea. We don't want anyone to get suspicious," Crypton answered. The Vocaloids nodded, understanding why he said that. The paparazzi would immediately notice if they were acting weird. They would dig in, find out where they lived, and find out about the animatronics. All of which are something that aren't on the Vocaloids list of things that should not happen.

"Oh yeah. Security stuff and sh*t, right?" TC asked. The Vocaloids merely nodded. Vincent came back over to the group, now much calmer.

"Okay. I'm as calm as I can be right now," He announced, still sounding a bit angry.

"Well, good, I guess…" TF said, feeling a bit off at talking to Vincent. Vincent then sighed, frowning sadly.

"Okay, look. I know that you guys are uncomfortable. I know that I've done some terrible things in the past. I regret my decisions, and I admittedly was angry when I did the crimes. I didn't have a very good life growing up, and I was mentally ill when I committed my murders, and was growing worse and worse until my death. I feel really terrible about what happened, and I know I can't take it back. I know you all might not forgive me, but I please ask you to at least consider it. I'm deeply sorry that I've caused you all unmeasurable pain," He said, sounding very guilty.

The others were surprised by how honest and genuine he sounded. If he was acting, he was really doing a good job. It was hard to tell if he was being truthful enough. The original animatronics and Marionette looked at one another. Marion then looked down when Mangle looked up at him. He looked back up at Vincent.

"… Like you said, we may not forgive you. Or it'll just take a long time to forgive you. We will think about forgiving you…" He said. Then he pointed accusingly at Vincent and continued with, "Just to be clear though, if you try to attack one of us, we will lose trust in you." Vincent noticeably brightened up at this, and he meekly nodded in response.

"Well, now that that's over with, how about we head to the theater room and check up on the others? Who knows what's going on over there right now," Kayo brought up.

"Sure. Hopefully Freddy doesn't react too badly to seeing Vincent… Probably… Nah, it's going to end up like when the toys got their humanoid bodies," Bonnie remarked. Everyone started to leave, and as they were leaving, Vincent looked over at the nearest person to him, who happened to be Irina, in utter confusion.

"What happened when the Toys got humanoid bodies?" He asked.

"It's a long story. Let's just say that it's the reason why there aren't any real pieces of furniture in the living room when you came in," Irina merely answered as she followed the others out. Vincent stood there for a few seconds, stunned at what he learned, before he followed. Just what exactly did he get himself into?

* * *

 **A/N: We'll find out in the spinoff Vincent. We'll find out.**

 **Well, guys, that's it. Next chapter I'll do the credits, ending this little trilogy for good. I will still keep doing the spinoff. Man, it feels so good to be almost done with this story. I've been jumping between doing three stories for so long. Finishing this would be a great.**

 **I've got to admit, I kind of rushed the ending there a bit. I've really got to stop doing that. Also, another thing I've got to admit that you all might be interested in. I've come up with my own FNAF AU, because my mind hates me and it refused to let me let it go. So I'm currently typing up an AU. Don't expect me to submit it anytime soon though. It's going to take quite a while.**

 **Thank you all for reading and please review!**


	9. Credits

**Ending Credits Song:** This Will Be The Day – RWBY Volume 1 OST (Jess Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams)

 **This Will Be The Day – RWBY Volume 1 OST (Jess Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams)** **belongs to:** Its composers and RoosterTeeth

 **Five Nights at Freddy's and its characters is owned by:** Scott Cawthon

 **Kaito/Gallerian, Luka/Kayo, Rin/Riliane, Len/Allen, Miku/Margarita, belongs to:** Crypton Future Media Inc.

 **MEIKO/Conchita belongs to:** Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media, Inc.

 **Gakupo/Cherub and Gumi/Nemesis belong to:** Internet Co. Ltd.

 **Iroha Nekomura/Irina Clockworker is owned by:** AH-Software Co. Ltd.

 **Evillious Chronicles Characters Belong to:** Mothy/Akuno-P

 **Mothy:** Himself

 **Crypton:** Himself

Hello everyone! Wow, we're at the end of this story, huh? Man, it's been a long and scary road for Allen and Riliane. At least we all had our own laughs. And I have officially decided that anything dealing with FNAF 4 and FNAF Sister Location (once it's out and I know more about it) will be added in the spinoff story. As for the ending lyrics, just in keep in mind that the lyrics mostly revolve around Riliane, Allen, and how they refuse to let their struggles with Springtrap and the Phantom animatronics get them down. Not much can be said there.

Also, I'm so sorry about the delay in uploads! I've been busy with, well, life. I've graduated high school, and have gotten into college. I promise to get to work! It's just that I've been lacking motivation.

With that in mind, I hope you all have enjoyed this story, please review, and please read my other stories!

 _ **(They see you as small and helpless; They see you as just a child. Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.)**_

 _ **(Prepare for your greatest moments; Prepare for your finest hour. The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.)**_

 _ **(We are lightning. Straying from the thunder. Miracles of ancient wonder.)**_

 _ **(This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't wanna hear your absolution; Hope you're ready for a revolution.)**_

 _ **(Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. In time, your heart will open minds. A story will be told. And victory is in a simple soul.)**_

 _ **(Your world needs a great defender. Your world's in the way of harm. You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm.)**_

 _ **(Beware that the light is fading; Beware if the dark returns. This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn.)**_

 _ **(Legends scatter. Day and night will sever. Hope and peace are lost forever.)**_

 _ **(This will be the day we've waited for. We are lightning. Welcome to a world of new solutions.)**_

 _ **(This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't wanna hear your absolution; Hope you're ready for a revolution.)**_

 _ **(Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. In time, your heart will open minds. A story will be told. And victory is in a simple soul)**_


End file.
